Unfamiliar places
by PlayLifeLiveGames
Summary: Two humans in a world they know nothing about, two women who couldn't be more different, together the four of them face an unfamiliar place. I'll post news and other updates on my profile, also brief synopsis will be there as well. New chapter is up, happy new year!
1. Fox

Fox

October 4th, Kandahar province, Shorabak district, Fort Col. Stiller

A scorching sun soared high over the dust, sweltering the ancient lands of tan rock sand. Jutting out of this ocean was colorless grey of reinforced concrete surrounding a military compound; an oasis of grey and steel, amidst waves of uneasy tension. Within the main building at the center of the compound I had been probing my way to a straight answer from my lieutenant, "Sir I just don't understand the lack of communication going on around the TACCOM, we've been ordered to get up early every day to do CQC drills, and heavy breach assignments. This has gone on for three weeks now. And I think me and the other NCOs deserve to know, sir." The Lieutenant stopped in his tracks. He looked around before getting close to me.

He hushed his voice waved me to lean closer. "Look Sergeant, I'm going to be completely frank here, we got _the_ _word,_ understand? We've gotta act now, because if we don't, guess who's going to be sniffing up our skirts; bloody NATO pencil-pushers"

I tried to hide my surprise. "James, we recently got word of a large American mobilization to the north in Spin Boldak, the commander there has a bad habit of not including us 'nuks until they're in too deep or the storms already passed. Colonel Harrison doesn't want to miss the party this time and knows something big is going down, that's why all the hush-hush." I nodded,

"Is this about Pakistan?" The lieutenant near-blew his top, "ARE YOU..."

He hushed down after noticing a few eyes beginning to glance our way. "…Shitting me Fawks?!" He slowed his speech and spun his head surveying the room; the few people who looked our way went back to their conversations or files. When I looked back, he had already started walking towards the hallway, waving me to follow. After walking out of the commons the lieutenant headed towards the Communications room. Tugging the door open he ushered me in, I quickly followed. "How the fuck did you hear about that?" he put his coffee down on a nearby computer desk.

I immediately gave my answer "I overheard several of the men this morning mention Pakistan and something about an operation, one with a name, sir." He looked in disbelief at me,

"Alright Sergeant, yes there is going to be an OP, Pakistan is involved." I let out a breath with this confirmation.

"You have to keep your boys shut up tight; keep the talkin' for the Brass only, okay?" I nodded and he heaved, "Did they say anything else?"

I shook my head, "No sir, after one said Pakistan, wild theories began flying so I tuned out. I only took Pakistan and the OP as possible truths." He nodded and picked his coffee back up. "Okay look Fawks; I want this to stay in this room right, no further." I perked up, he was getting really serious. He paused to take a deep breath.

"Okay, today at O' nine fifteen there will be a general briefing of the COs as well as a few NCOs to spread it down the chain; you will be one of those NCOs so here's the heads up. At the briefing Colonel Harrison will outline "_Operation: Roerich's Drift_" this is going to be a joint-operation that will be reaching across the border into Pakistan. The Americans, us and a British airborne division will be carrying out a high level S&D sweep in the Pakistani mountains near the border." He tilted his mug to his mouth and took a sip.

"That's all I'm going to tell you now, don't spread this around to anyone, you get me?" I nodded and saluted "Of course sir, I get you." He sipped again and returned the salute. "Good," unlocking the door he peered around the corner and slipped out silently.

I came to ease after he left, breathing heavy from the weight of this information. I shook my wrist to get my watch out from underneath my jacket sleeve, it read 8:49. I looked up out of the comms room, and quickly made my way towards the outer doors. Heading out the hot sandy air hit my face, and the sun greeted my eyes with a reddening embrace. I started into a jog and began heading towards my regiment's barracks area. Passing a few people commented, "Where's the fire sir?" eliciting a few laughs from their friends. I just focused on getting to my building. Peering down the rows of concrete bungalows I sped up to try and reach my doors with enough time to get ready.

A few privates that were coming out of the door held it for me as they saluted. I didn't have the time to slow down and return the courtesy I could only spare a _"Thanks."_ in between breaths. Jumping through the doors the ice air of the fans was a welcomed luxury. After navigating the main hall and groups of soldiers enjoying R&R I barged into the bunkroom and made my way towards my foot locker. Flipping open the trunk I rooted through to find my field notebook and a good pen. While there I also grabbed my canteen and turned to fill it at the nearby fountain. As I passed the bunks on the one closest to the door sat the three other sergeants in our platoon playing Texas hold 'em. Barely looking up from the game, Sergeant Hobbs caught my attention "In a rush there Fox?" Holding the leaver on the water fountain I held the canteen to the spout and I looked away from the flowing water. I smiled as Hobbs tilted an eyebrow.

"You won't guess who was spilling HICOM Intel" Hobbs turned back around and the three of them looked at each other briefly before throwing their cards down to turn to me.

"Who?"

I smiled and I tried to keep my voice low "Lieutenant Wilson," They all had puzzled faces and I huffed, "You know, the one from 2nd platoon," Still none of them knew the name, I looked back to the water, "He has the broken nose, it's really noticeable, it's tilted like…" I paused searching for a number.

"Forty degrees …" Hobbs and Ike both nodded and 'oohed while Jen sat still dumbfounded. She shook her head again but waved me to get on with it. I turned around from the fountain and screwed the top back on,

"Anyway I ask him for some clarity about something I had overheard this morning, he then goes on to tip me off big-time about something involving the colonel and the Marines to the north." Hobbs went bug eyed and Jen and Ike looked down.

"Something's going to happen today, and there's a meeting at o' nine fifteen I gotta head to now." Jen and Hobbs stood up and Hobbs spoke "Whoa slow down there, we're heading with you."

I shook my head as I walked out the doors, "Invitation only boys an' girl. I'll be back soon to spread the word!"

I set out of the doors in a jog, as they closed behind me I think I heard Hobbs yell "_Son-of-a-bitch!"_ Checking my watch it read 8:54, passing one of the speaker poles an announcement came roaring on. The Crackling had always made the Comms officer sound hard to understand, and his thick Newfy accent didn't help.

_"All CO's on-base and selected NCOs are to report to the briefing room at o' nine hundred. That is all."_

Several barracks doors flew open and the officers began to pour out in light jogs or very brisk walks, I headed towards the main building to try and beat them; HICOM always likes punctuality. Entering the cool concrete block that was the base's hub I passed several milling corporals who quickly saluted as I made my way to the briefing room. I didn't look back but I did wonder how long they would be standing there with over 15 officers and NCOs passing them saluting.

Lieutenant Wilson was speaking the truth, the Colonel was there and the OP was going to be very real. I took my seat not at the front but the mid-row, entering the briefing room always made me feel like back at college during a lecture. The colonel was adjusting his LCD projector and looked up at me briefly, "Take your seat son."

I nodded and gave him a curt salute he returned it full-heartedly. Everyone began to come in and sit down, most were panting and a few were shaking in anticipation, in all honesty I was too. I'd never been in the same room with the Colonel before, and the gravity of the situation continued to grow as my inner-self, started over-thinking the current events. The Colonel waited after everyone sat to begin. "Someone get the lights."

First Lieutenant Carson, a real QB and an ass-kisser, jumped up to facilitate the Colonel's request. He glanced at her and spoke calmly, "Thank you." Looking back down he clicked begin on the slideshow. The first image to come up was a comprehensive satellite image of the mountain range right on the Pakistan-Afghanistan border.

"Three days ago we received confirmation on a high concentration of Taliban insurgents in this area of the Diwably mountains, down here in the northern plain at the base of the highest peak is an abandoned Russian air force base kept over from the old regime." Everyone nodded and I began writing down the information.

"This will be Operation:_ Roerich's Drift, _so here's the plan, we're going to hit it. In-force, and in conjunction with the Americans, now as of ten minutes ago the Brits were going to have an Airborne division help us out, but due to the time constraints they won't be able to make it to arrive and do any good. Since the plans have changed and the time is now a larger factor we will need to move now before people start asking questions and everyone loses the will to get this done." clicking the slide to change it now displayed a map of the area we'd be hitting.

"Now in three hours the Americans will be hitting directly from the north utilizing a Hum-V column. We will be coming in along the mountain range in our Blackhawks in two." Everyone grew deadly silent; the Colonel looked down and drew a heavy breath. "Now all our men have been drilled extensively for an operation like this so it's time to put all those early morning practices into use. Captain Hurly and Captain Fisher, Lieutenants, Sergeants, Go round up your men; we have half an hour of prep-time. Make it count."

After he finished the Captains got up and started yelling, "You heard the man, half an hour, Get your asses in gear!"

I jumped to my feet and shuffled past everyone rushing for the door. We all seemed to get out the front of the building at the same time, sprinting to our respective Barracks to give out the orders. When I got to mine the sergeants were standing at the entrance waiting for me. Hobbs spoke first, "So?" I huffed to catch my breath. Then I told them to get the platoon ready for combat, in less than twenty minutes the whole building was standing outside in rows as Ike and Jen did roll call. Everyone was prepped, equipped and ready for a combat drop. Jen and Ike nodded "All present and accounted for Fox, ready to head out."

I nodded and turned to our Lieutenant "We're all here sir, ready and willing." He adjusted his belt.

"Roger that; PLATOON, GET TO THE CHOPPERS!" Everyone responded with a hoo-rah and began running to the waiting helicopters. We'd be the first of the regiment to land in the shit and I wasn't sure we'd be ready for what was about to happen. After the first hour of transit one of the pilots turned to me and the men in the Cabin, _"See them mountains?" _

We all nodded and looked through the door windows. _"That there is Pakistan, in twenty minutes we'll pass the border and this will become an Illegal operation." _I nodded to him and he started laughing as he turned back to his controls. I leaned against the crux of the door and the cabin wall and I tugged my helmet straps tight.

"You, you're Jason right?" I pointed at one of our newer privates and he leaned towards me. "It's Jackson, sir." I gave a cringe and apologized.

"Sorry Jackson, uh, can you wake me when we're near the LZ?" He nodded and I thanked him, closing my eyes I tried to find some calm before the coming storm.

After a while of peaceful darkness, he tapped my boot with his rifle butt. "Sir, we're getting close!"

I dazedly waved him off before almost falling asleep again; thankfully my sensible side kicked me awake. "Thanks Jaso- Jackson." He smirked before responding; "No problem sir." He turned back to the others in the chopper as they were all chatting. I sat up from my bench seat and walked into the 'chopper's cockpit. I leaned into the tight space and spoke; "How far out are we?" The first pilot who had spoken earlier looked down through the glass under our feet, "Uh well see those moving dust clouds below us? Those are the American Hum-Vs. We're going to be dropping you boys off after they've begun the engagement." I nodded and patted him on the shoulder "Thanks." Heading back to my seat I looked out the window to see if I could make anything out below. The second pilot leaned back and yelled loudly,

"Heads up we're coming in low, about 5 minutes from the LZ. Hold on!"

Descending quickly the helicopters all began to draw into attack formation. The first pilot turned back around briefly to yell "OPEN THE DOORS!" I nodded and pointed at the gal closest to the left door to open it while I, being the closest to the right, opened the right. Below us the American Hum-Vs began forming a line as the air base grew closer to us. Some of the trigger happy gunners in the Hum-Vs began firing at the concrete towers dotting the large security walls around the base. It was less than a minute before they began firing back. I jumped on the doorway Fifty Cal, and began revving it up. The Hum-Vs all dispersed and began to engage; emptying their squads of Marines who began opening up on the compound while maintaining a forward momentum.

Our Helicopter banked left and came low for a run along the towers. Holding down the triggers I focused on one of the larger towers and I began peppering the building, shattering all the glass and turning the corrugated steel roof into a slice of Swiss cheese. On the Comms the pilot told us he'd try to get us on the eastern side which had lighter defenses. Before he could however out of one of the towers an insurgent emerged with a large Russian disposable single use RPG. In the split second I had I screamed out _"RPG!" _ As soon as I did however that distinct scream of the rocket erupted over the sound of the rotors. And I saw the trail of smoke before I felt the impact. I assumed that it hit us in-between the tail and the main body of the chopper because we started into a spiral over a hundred meters from the ground, I smashed my forehead onto the handgrips of the gun and I definitely suffered a concussion, blood started pouring down my face and into my eyes taking away my vision. With a sudden jerk I fell backwards and I hoped to all hell I wouldn't fall out of the helicopter. Thankfully someone had grabbed the back of my Kevlar bag by the handle and kept me within the cabin, a familiar voice yelled "I GOT YOU SIR!"

The sound of the wind rushing around me and the deafening whooping of the dash alarms added to my growing sickness, the spiraling started speeding up and we began getting thrown up and down violently. My stomach couldn't handle it and I'm pretty sure that I threw up across the door gun. The pilots were the most recognizable sound I could comprehend. The last few words I ever heard the two men say were, _"We are going down!"_

Whether it was at the same time or after I wasn't sure but there was the roar of an explosion, it all became black and then silence followed.

I awoke much to my surprise to find that I wasn't dead, but I sure as hell felt like it. My legs felt as if they were torn from their sockets and put back in, by forehead was pulsing with a terrible migraine, and my right hand was hurting the most; it seemed like my index finger and middle finger had been cut off and reattached poorly. I moved my left arm to my face and I scraped the dried blood away from my eyes to bring my right hand into view. The index finger and the middle finger were bent the wrong way and the pain intensified as I looked in disbelief at the mangled limb, with my black glove on I couldn't tell if the fingers were broken or dislocated, so I ended up willing myself to do the single most painful thing I've ever done to myself in my life.

Tugging the Velcro band on the wrist of the glove free I had enough leverage to pull it off, I did so lightly and tried as hard as I could to not touch the fingers. I yelped as the glove scrapped along the length of my hand. And upon seeing my bulging knuckles I felt immediately nauseous. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus. _Okay, they are not broken, only dislocated. I've got to push them back into place. _I almost sobbed at the idea of forcing them back into position.

"Whew okay, you can do this, just grab it."

I wrapped my left hand tightly around the index finger and held back a screech, _"And Pull!" _

While pulling it out and then popping it back into place I let out a scream of pure pain. Adrenaline began coursing through my body and the pain numbed slightly as I struggled to breathe. "Okay one more, you got this, one more, Pull out AAND PUSH!"

Snapping the middle finger back into place hurt even more and I felt a hot tear stream down my face, collecting flakes of dried blood along the way.

"Goddamn this hurts!" I screamed out loud.

But immediately I stopped and spoke without thinking; "Wa-Wait,"

I looked around me; there was no mountain range, no air base, no sound of helicopters and no Hum-Vs. I was under the crest of a sandy dirt hill with a few chunks of charred metal surrounding me. And it was quiet, around me there was nothing but that high pitched buzzing often heard in deserts in the movies. No sign of life and no sign of a crash or a skirmish. I felt that cool wave of terror wash over my body; it was one of those ones that make you realize you should have taken a piss earlier in the day. My legs seized up on me and refused to move, my bladder cried for release and my fingers didn't hurt anymore.

The rocky sand was replaced by fine beach-like sand with tiny islands of grass dotting the landscape. This was a savanna, and I was alone, helplessly, hopelessly and certainly alone. I desperately looked around for anything of remote familiarity and I found none, I followed my rifle strap digging into my shoulder and grabbed hold of its familiar steel. Bringing it in front of me I cocked it with my left hand and held it lefty while I rested the barrel on my right forearm the hand still in no position to be of any use. I looked down the slide of my C7A2 and saw the entire chamber was filled with sand; useless. I rested the rifle along my knees as I reached across to my right leg to open my holster and pull out my sidearm, finding it too was filled with sand. I shoved the useless pistol back into its home and clipped it shut, then I re slung the rifle across my back. I bent as I reached to my left boot for my one surefire weapon; the combat knife. Bringing it up closer to my torso I stabbed it into the sand beside me so I could use my good hand to help push myself into a standing position.

As I got higher I was able to greater view the new land I found myself in. I was overwhelmed with the expansive openness of sand around me, there were sparse collections of trees dotting ridges here and there but for the most part it looked like a Texan prairie. I reached into my left front pocket for my GPS, pulling it out the screen was cracked and the plastic edges had been shattered; broken. I put it back away. Bringing my hand to my side I searched my belt for my small hand held radio. Bringing it off its clip it was drowned in sand and like the GPS also cracked on the screen and broken along the plastic sides. "Well, that's just great."

I re-clipped the broken equipment on my belt as a force of habit, before reaching into one of my leg pouches for the hard copy of the area grid-map and my combat compass. The compass was rotating around and around trying to determine north. My heart started racing as a thought began to burrow into my head, "maybe I'm _dead_."

I looked up from the map and compass towards the horizon. Then I steeled myself; "No I'm _not_ dead, I doubt my hand would have hurt that bad if I were."

Getting a little steadier on my feet I turned while looking around, nothing looked like Afghanistan. I bent over and picked up my knife, now facing the hill I decided to climb it and get a better view of my new surroundings. Once I reached the top I looked in the direction that was previously behind me and I gazed in utter surprise at the barren rocky hills giving way to a lush impenetrable forest. That's when I lost it, terror and panic welled in my chest and my hands shook. I was at the moment when noise wasn't physically possible, neither was moving. But on the inside I wept and I screamed, oh God I screamed "_Good God where the fucking hell am I?! Those trees aren't normal, this isn't Afghani desert and I'm all alone, what the goddamn hell has happened to me!? WHERE AM I?"_

I fell to my knees, and it seemed that it was the only thing I could control. I stared straight out at the dirt path, worn from what looked like a lot of recent activity. Along it my eyes stopped at a heaped black shape with what looked like a person bent over top of it. I didn't believe in a god but I certainly started thanking one, my feet came out of their entropy and I jumped up into a run. I began yelling in Arabic, I didn't care if he was friendly or not I just wanted to see another living thing out here. There was a satisfying feeling when my boots made contact with the harder surfaced path and I began to think; _I might just get out of this alive._

At a near sprint I began to yell at the man, "Ha harra! Ma'kumalic sar sari!?"

His back was towards me and when he heard my voice he turned immediately, and I stopped in my tracks. He wasn't an Afghani or Pakistani, he wasn't even fucking human. His face was a grizzled mug with two gruff tusks protruding from his mouth; he had a wiry black beard and an ebony ponytail. But the most striking of all his features was that he was green, a bright sickly colored hue of green. I quickly went over his attire; his clothing was made with thick rough leather. Hell he looked like a burlier, green version of Conan. On his belt was what caught my eye even more than his face, a thick, worn serrated long sword. I then looked at what he was hunched over, it looked like a cow, an upright bi-pedal fully clothed cow. I immediately fell cold, _this is not real, this is not possible, and this isn't real! _

The gruff green monster drew his sword and began sprinting at me, a lot faster than his demeanor suggested he was capable of. I felt like I shit my pants, and I let out a yelp, by instinct I reached for my slung rifle. But remembered it, and my sidearm were filled with sand. As the creature got closer I immediately was hit with a dose of instinctual; _fight or flight syndrome._ My hands shook and my chest heaved, a crazy idea popped into my head; _Doge him._ He brought his sword high above his head and brought it down towards where I used to stand, I side-hopped and rolled to right beside his legs. When I came out of the roll he had turned around and now it was my turn to start running. He roared as he charged after me, I was heading towards the giant forest with the deluded idea that I would lose him in it.

Passing the dead bi-pied cow I only gave it a quick glance. Protruding out of its abdomen was a large chunk of charred metal. I would have given it more thought but as it were I was running for my life. The green monster was obviously not good at long distance, and his heavy foot falls became less prominent the closer I got to the forest, all my common sense told me not to turn my head around. But my curiosity got the best of me, and I looked back. The green monster had stopped completely at the body of the cow and picked something up. I couldn't tell from this distance so I turned back around. Whistling over my head an arrow imbedded itself into the rocky earth, a cold sweat started. _Good fucking god that was close. _I began adding a serpentine pattern to my running; he almost got me two more times before I reached the forest. I kept running into the thick underbrush without looking back again, I simply stared forward and avoided the occasional low hanging branch. I ran and ran until my blood pumped what felt like acid, my will was fueled only by my utter terror. The sound of the desert hissing left my ears and when I finally slowed down for air my head became filled with chirping, buzzing crickets and other fauna. I turned around, my knife ready, and that's when I noticed in my panic stricken running I went off the path a long way back and I was in no way willing to go back the way I came to try and get onto it.

I turned forward again to face the mass of green before me without thinking I walked forward for a little while to give myself a little more range from the desert. And then my body gave me back control of everything. I walked to the nearest tree, to sit. _That's all I need to do, sit down, get my breath, and then get my bearings._ I sat between two large roots protruding from the tree and I drew my rifle, grabbing the handle with my right hand I winced in pain as I tried to fight through it. The whole while thinking; _is this real? That sand felt real, this pain; its real. Those creatures earlier were real enough. _

Once again I came to my biggest and most important unanswerable question "_Where the fuck am I?" _I opened the chamber on my rifle and I started to blow and clean the sand out of the ejector and bolt. I de-assembled the firing chamber quickly to make sure it would actually work. Doing something so familiar was a calming and needed feeling; anything to distract me was welcome. After a quick strip the weapon became operational, I loaded the mag in silently and cocked it. That weird feeling came over me, I wasn't alone. That thing had followed me. I took my helmet off and I threw it onto the forest floor. I leaned deeper into the tree while leveling my rifle. I waited for what seemed like ten minutes, each second pain began a siege on my nerves. My forehead hurt and my fingers screamed, my legs felt like rebar had torn through the muscles and my lungs felt too small for their job.

But I waited, I knew he was coming and my trap was set: it wasn't elaborate and it wasn't smart. But it would work. I hazarded a look at my watch, not even four minutes had passed. I whispered a _fuckin hell _and was prepared to give up when I heard a twig crack and I grew silent. I drew a deep breath and prepared. A rustle of a bush to my right gave the brute away. He huffed loudly and walked towards my helmet, ignorant of his corners. I aimed at the base of his neck as he bent over to pick up my helmet. He turned and looked around for me, and when he turned toward me I fired. His face was one of surprise and panic; he dropped my helmet and clutched his throat as his artery spewed out. He staggered back and dropped his sword to bring his right hand up as well. I fired again, into his abdomen and he tripped backwards, I fired a third time into his forehead and made sure he wouldn't get up.

I looked him over and I felt empty, hollow.

The forest was silent no bugs hissing, no birds chirping.

I killed a living creature and the world around me knew. I picked up my helmet and ran; it was all I wanted to do and all I could. I kept going until I came to a pond. I panted heavily and struggled to keep an even breath. I bent to my knees and dropped my gun and helmet. I struggled to get my left glove off I and I washed the dried blood off my face and with it I tried to force that creature out. I took a deep breath and reached for my canteen._ I am okay now, I am alone, and I am safe. _I took a drink and stood up. The forest ambiance returned and I looked around. There was something odd about this little pond, white stone pillars came out of the ground here and there and the whole clearing had an ancient feel. I screwed the top to my canteen on and re-clipped it to my belt.

Slightly bending over I picked up my helmet and rifle, keeping my eyes constantly vigil. There was something peculiar about this place. I clipped my helmet on and had my rifle ready. I moved towards one of the larger fallen over columns, they looked almost Greek but had no tops; they were purely decorative. I walked around it and on the edge of the pond lay a pair of shoes. Puzzled I bent over and was about to pick them up when something hit me over the back of the helmet.

I fell forward and tried to turn around when someone pounced on my back and started strangling me. I dropped my rifle and grabbed at my attacker's arm, I was expecting to feel a rough hairy arm but instead I wrapped my fingers around a smooth, thin and what felt like a female arm. I tried to pull it off but her grip was like steel. With my right hand I tried to keep my body off the ground and with my left I abandoned the arm to reach around and try to grab her hair or something, she grabbed my left wrist and pushed it to the ground. The sudden jerk and her weight on top of mine were too much for my weak right hand and I flattened onto it and my rifle. I started gagging and choking struggling under her grip, I tried bucking her off; it gave me enough slack to move my right arm. I positioned my right arm to push me onto my side in a roll. I snapped my head back to try and hit a head if I could, they moved and let go of my left wrist giving me enough of an opportunity; pushing now with both arms I was able to force a roll and I had turned belly up to face my assailant.

I drew in rapid breaths and she crouched hovering over me, a dagger in her hand pressed up to my throat. My heart almost stopped, my attacker was just so alien. She had vanilla white hair tied back into a ponytail, deep silver eyes, and huge ears almost the length of my forearm with piercings all along dotting them. Her skin was a silky light shade of purple with the occasional dark purple tattoo, she was totally alien. I looked her over quickly before returning to her motionless eyes. She stared at me, and I stared right back.

My breathing was still uncontrollable and made even more so by her appearance. She was utterly flawless, probably the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I was staring too long evidentially and she dug the knife in forcing me to look up. I brought my hands up and she grew tense, that's when I noticed her legs wrapped around my abdomen and hips with her ass resting on my stomach. I almost let out a laugh, but instead I smiled. She was perplexed and eased up the knife while she leaned to face me. She raised one of her well groomed eyebrows and her lips parted while she stared at my features. Her eyes darted around my face then she looked over my chest and all the different things on it.

I turned my head to the side and she paid the movement no mind, looking down my left I could see her leg on the ground digging into me and past that, my combat knife sticking out of my boot. Moving silently I tried to reach for it and she made the mistake of looking where I was. She eased up the knife under my neck as she turned to look and I took the opportunity to push her back with my free right hand. As I put my palm on her sternum to shove, she let out a yelp of surprise and while doing so her legs loosened their grip and I was able to sit up, giving me enough strength to push her onto her back while simultaneously pulling _my _knife out of my boot. As she fell back I brought my knife to her neck, and was prepared to get into the same position she had on me when a shock I didn't see coming, came.

She kneed me in the balls as hard as she could. I dropped the knife and fell to the side winded and clutching my groin. I yelled into the ground and bit my lip as the pain was ungodly. She jumped to her feet and picked up both her knife and mine. I punched the ground with my left hand as hard as I could to try and relieve the pain. She walked to my side and easily pushed me on my back with her barefoot. I looked her in the eye and she had a face on that resembled a wince. I couldn't really tell. She stood and watched me groan in pain for a few seconds before kneeling beside me. She sheathed her knife into her belt and she stabbed mine into the ground. Without hesitation she grabbed my back and helped me into a sitting position. She sat down beside me and I would have looked at her but I was too focused on grabbing my groin. When the pain had finally numbed to the point I could think, I looked up at her and I said the only thing, aside from the pain, that was on my mind. "What the hell are you?"


	2. Sednaii

Sednaii

I was sitting on the edge some nameless pond, around here and there lay broken columns and a few jutted out of the grass. Ancient ruins long forgotten, in a peculiar way I felt at ease when out amongst such ruins, often I'd take a quick walk out to some; it helped me to clear my head and forget our war, truth was my whole life had been occupied by it. I sighed and cleared my mind as I dipped my feet into the cool water, it instantly put me at peace and I began to enjoy the comfort and safety that only the serene forest can provide. Laying back the grass became a comforting pillow, like a friend welcoming me back in a familiar embrace; soft and accommodating.

I had closed my eyes and the lullaby that was the forest had almost made me fall into a slumber, almost. There was a sound louder than any creature or machine I knew of, it sounded almost like the crack of a whip but much more foreign. It echoed all around and the peace of the land was disturbed. I jumped up from the noise and as I did a few deer burst out of the foliage and set off running, their immediate insurgence scared the life out of me. I looked in the direction they came from with my hand instinctively on the hilt of my dagger, two more cracks roared in immediate succession and I immediately drew the blade. I took deep breaths and stayed calm while I moved towards some thick brush. I crouched, ready to pounce at anything to come in the direction of those sounds, and I waited.

A few minutes passed until I heard rustling and the movement of a person. Heaving loudly its breathing gave it away; I readied my knife for a throw, and I was about to let fly when the creature finally came into the clearing around the pond. I should have thrown but my breath escaped me and the aim would not have been true. A bloody faced human burst into the clearing, and my surprise rendered me motionless; I had heard stories of the strangeness of the pink-skins, but stories never do the real thing justice.

From where I sat I couldn`t make out the details of his face well, but I could see that he was in pain and his heavy breathing suggested he was tired. His attire was bizarre and like nothing I had ever seen before, it was tan and appeared as if it were weaved to mock the terrain and color of a desert. I thought about it, and it made a lot of sense; if he were in one, but out here he stood out like a sore thumb.

I watched carefully as he fell to his knees and dropped what was in both his hands, after he appeared to catch his breath and calm himself. He grabbed something off his belt and brought it to his mouth; I assumed it was a water skin and his reaction confirmed as much. When he stood up I relaxed slightly, he donned a round bowl-like hat that matched his trousers and cuirass then he picked up what I could only guess was his weapon; it was a long, black, steel-like stick, with handles and a grip. When he brought that up I tensed, but I still felt safe in the cover of the forest, camouflaged and invisible. He began to walk and I eased as he looked towards the rest of the forest. He`d leave and I`d be safe, I could get back to my party and go on like this never occurred. But then he looked down. All my assumptions were wrong, he wasn't about to leave now and my heart sank.

He saw my slippers by the water, no doubt. He would look around now and doubtless he`d be able to see me. My legs solidified and my breath slowed, _"Now." _

I decided to act while he was bent over, distracted.

Jumping silently from the underbrush I hit the back of his head with the hilt of my knife issuing a clunk from his helm, simultaneously I brought my empty right hand around his throat. He started to buck and shake violently, first he went for my arm and his fingers tried to pull it away from his neck, he gave up on that and next tried to grab at me, I leaned slightly and drove my legs into his back. Sheathing my knife I quickly grabbed his wrist and shoved it to the ground. His right arm couldn`t handle the weight and he collapsed straight onto the ground, he started thrashing about and he began trying to hit my face with the back of his head.

All his bucking gave him some space to move and I saw his right hand position its self under his side. I would have hit my heel into his knuckles but I had to avoid his head snapping back and that's when he flipped under me, I lost grip around his neck so I drew my dagger as quick as a jumping rabbit. Before he could hit me or make a move I pressed my sharpened blade to his bright pink throat, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and hips. He froze staring up at me and I sat staring down at him. He stared at me as much as I did at him and I could feel his eyes running over me. I didn`t like it, and I don`t think he liked me studying him either but, I had the knife.

I dug it in to his neck and he looked up as I intended. Here I got a close look at his face and I could study his features, he was rough looking and his chin was smooth and shaved. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and the hair I could see under his helm was a dark shade of blond. He was exotic, and if his face wasn`t covered in dried blood flakes I`d say he were handsome, a real rough and tumble warrior. He brought his hands up in a gesture of harmlessness and I eased up on the blade. Giving him back movement of his head, he looked down his leg while I looked down his chest and studied the assorted items packed onto his fabric cuirass. All of them were foreign, but they were interesting and I resisted the urge to run my fingers along them. Without thinking I looked down his leg to see what he was staring at and before I realized it I made a terrible mistake; with me distracted he was able to push me off and I let out a surprised "_AH!_" I should have seen it coming, I shouldn't have let myself get distracted, but I did and I flew backwards from his push.

I fell right onto the flat of my back and thought how the tables had now been turned. He drew his knife out of his boot while flipping into the position I had on him, but instinctively I struck him where I knew it'd do the most damage and give me the best advantage. I threw my knee up into his groin as he tried to bring his knife to me, the blow was more than sufficient and he fell over in pain, dropping his knife and avoiding me altogether. I jumped to my feet and picked up both my knife and his. He yelled into the ground from his pain, and punched the soil. I walked to his side and with my foot I pushed him over. He looked me in the eye and I regretted my honourless blow, I really didn't mean to cause him so much pain. I just wanted to end the confrontation with both our throats intact.

I sheathed my knife as I knelt beside him, stabbing his into the ground far enough away so he couldn`t reach it, not like I expected him to move much in his current state. I put my hand on his back and I helped to ease him into a sitting position. When he was sitting upright I sat beside him. It was several minutes of groaning before his pain numbed enough for him to speak instead of moan. The speech that came out was common, and to me it sounded like nonsense, so I said nothing in reply. Instead I looked him up and down and I almost laughed, he reminded me of a rookie ranger with all the crap he had on him; overly prepared for dangers unlikely to happen. His waist had side satchels and several rectangular shaped boxes adorning it and his trousers had large bulging pockets running along the sides and front of his thighs. Behind us lay his weapon and without thinking I quickly grabbed it before he regained his steadiness realized its location and tried the same. I reached for the long thin end and after grasping it the appearance of the black steel was deceiving, it was much heavier than I had assumed. He turned his head sharply to see what I was doing and our tussle was back on.

He reached for the opposite end with one hand while the other was still on his groin and despite his injury he moved with more force, speed and urgency than I did. He wrapped his hand around one of the things handles and he moved one of his fingers. That simple motion of his finger made the thing jump faster than any animal and the cracking sound from earlier came from it, a bright flash burst from the end I held and something flew out of it. I was so scared I let go of it completely and jumped back, I flew farther than I intended and ended up losing my footing landing on my clumsy ass again with my arms behind me, defenceless. He let go of his groin and stood up with both hands on his weapon, I was about to throw my knife into his arm when he gave an authoritative bark in his guttural language.

I threw my hands up from behind me; he nodded and proceeded to motion for me to drop my knife. I threw it beside us into a bush on the edge of the water. He nodded again and this time he pointed behind me indicating I was to look. The thing that flew out of the end of his weapon had blown a hole in a small tree, without words I understood him.

His weapon was something out of myth, a god's tool and I was now at his mercy. I began to think of ways I could escape, or disarm him, but the daunting power he possessed in his hands sapped my courage. I feared what would happen next as he looked me over. But then what he did defied anything I saw as a possible next step, he lowered his weapon and turned around. If it were an Orc or anything other than him I would have thrown my knife, I _should _have thrown it, but I… I was too interested in him, too distracted by him.

He was, too damn alien. I watched him walk towards the fallen pillar, where my slippers were by and he sat down. Resting his weapon across his lap, he started rustled through his pockets, after a few seconds of searching he pulled out a small steel box and a thin silver container of some sort. Opening the container he pulled out a thin white… thing, and he put it in his mouth. Closing the silver case he was about to put it away when he looked at me and gestured it towards me.

I didn't know what to do, and I made no face or gestures but he threw to me anyway. I caught it and opened it; inside I counted eleven of those thin white things. Hesitantly I pulled one out and he gave me a slight smile mixed with wincing. He gestured an open hand and I tossed the silver case back to him. Putting it away he opened the small steel box and he brought his thumb down on something. The simple movement brought forth a flame, and my eyes widened; the power of flint and tinder in a tiny box, instantly I thought of the stories I'd heard of them. Was it fabled human magic? Or their ingenuity? He held the flame to the end of his white cylinder and it started burning as smoke exited from his mouth. He waved me over and I cautiously stood up, he offered the flame to me but I couldn't move my legs any more. He said something in his language before shrugging his shoulders and flicking the box closed to put it away.

I put the paper cylinder into my mouth as he did, but as soon as I did the taste was revolting and I spat it out. He laughed and spoke again. I gave him a vehement look and he stopped, putting his hands up in apology. He took his weapon off his knees and I flinched, he leant over and picked up my shoes. When he leant back up he tossed them to me. I caught one but the other bounced lazily off my hand. He looked at me then the shoe, and I did the same. But once again he did something that surprised me; he stood up and picked it up. He walked close to me and held it out. I moved slowly and grabbed it. In my head all I could think was he's either the bravest thing I've ever met, or as the saying goes; the dumbest. He smiled and held his right hand out; a human gesture I remember hearing about. Apparently when two people or beings, meet for the first time it's considered honourable and proper custom to grasp hands. A bizarre practise, but I humored him and I took his bare hand hesitantly. It was rough and calloused and the muscles quivered when I touched it. I looked at his fingers and the knuckles appeared purple and discolored; it was injured so out of courtesy I grasped him lightly. We shook our hands and he spoke while he pointed at himself. _"James." _

A name I assumed, I nodded and I quickly pointed to myself and said mine; "Sednaii"

He nodded and turned back to the pillar to sit down; right then a fact smacked me square in the face.

_I wouldn't be able to kill him now. _I had shaken his hand, he offered me one of those white things and he hasn't tried to murder me despite enough reason and several opportunities to. Hell I bet if I hadn't jumped him we wouldn't have fought. I looked down and my inner self started talking, _so what happens now? _Thoughts began racing around my head but before I could say anything or even formulate a question he spoke again, pointing at himself he said one word, one I understood. _"Human." _

I nodded again. _Maybe he'd never seen a Night-elf before? It'd certainly explain his surprise at my appearance. _Eventually I placed my hand on my chest, "Kaldorei." His mouth made a slight smirk and he repeated the name. I nodded in agreement at his pronunciation.

He stood up from the pillar and walked past me. I was sure he wasn't alliance. He didn't know what I was and he definitely did not look natural. Everything on him was out-worldly, mysterious and the way he looked at me and everything around was like that of a newborn, he wasn't from this world. He looked at me briefly then he turned with his back to me as he pulled his knife from the ground. He sheathed it into his boot and walked back in front of me. I heard a rustle in the bushes and my ears twitched, he didn't hear it but he looked in peculiar surprise at them. The rustle was a little louder and he looked up. His eyes grew wide and he ran for his weapon. I looked where he did and saw two members of my search party, bows in hand preparing to fire. I yelled to them immediately. "NO! Hold your fire!"

Simultaneously I jumped in front of James, he aimed his weapon and was surprised to see me standing so close as well as purposely blocking his shot. He had a look in his eyes, akin to that of a frightened Buck. So I treated him like one, I dropped the shoes from my hands and held my arms out with my palms open. As unthreatening as possible I began to speak,

"Dasha, Tayca, put the arrows down; he's not going to hurt either of you or me"

Uneasy silence gripped the glaive. Breaking the soundlessness Dasha spoke, "Sed, who the hell is he?"

I responded in a soft voice, "A human, now lower your weapons."

Neither of them put their weapons down. I looked from James briefly and I glared towards them while I yelled "PUT THE BLOODY ARROWS DOWN!"

James tensed and I could hear his equipment shuffle and I looked back at him. Soon behind me I heard my two companions' un-draw their bows and put the arrows back into their quivers. James slightly lowered his weapon, anticipating what I'd do next. I raised my voice while keeping an unthreatening tone, "Come out where he can see you-"

Just as I finished Tayca interrupted me in a tone of disbelief and hostility, "Sed are you crazy?"

I refrained from yelling again and I took a breath before speaking as calmly as possible, "Just do it and we can all walk away from here."

Neither responded but I heard them walk slowly and James eyes tracked them carefully while re-leveling his weapon. I tried to keep my calm composure and hide the urgency in my voice as I began to speak "Do either of you know common?" silence.

Neither spoke up and James looked at them uneasy. I pantomimed him putting his weapon down. And he looked at me then at them. He looked like he really didn't want to but eventually he obliged and lowered the black steel slightly. I motioned to him that I would turn and talk to Dasha and Tayca, he seemed to understand and I slowly turned around. Making sure to not make any sudden movements, I finished turning and faced Dasha and Tayca.

"Look he's lost, and I almost killed him. He's not alliance and he's injured."

They looked at each other perplexed and Tayca spoke first, "Who is he?"

I shook my head, "I... I don't know, he had said his name was James, he doesn't speak darnassian and I don't know common."

Dasha's eyes screamed _are you kidding_ and before either of them could speak again I turned around, "Just trust me okay?"

I couldn't see it but they probably furrowed their brows while staring at me. "Look over there; see that hole in the tree? His weapon made that." They looked at the tree and then looked at the human.

Slight fear and uneasiness now became the atmosphere. I turned to look at James and he stared right back. He brought his weapon up and we all flinched, he paused and smiled before drawing a strap on the long steel and slinging it over his shoulder. After doing so he spat the smoking white cylinder into the pond. He backed up until his legs rubbed against the fallen column, then he sat down. After a few seconds of this excruciating silence, he finally broke it and spoke. I angled my head towards Tayca and Dasha, not taking my eyes off of the human, "Did either of you understand that?"

Out of my peripheral vision I could see that Tayca had finally nodded, so I asked the next logical question. "What'd he say?"

Tayca smiled while she stared at James. "I think he said, this is an interesting situation."

Dasha put her hand to her mouth and would have laughed if she weren't so anxious; I raised an eyebrow and slightly smirked as I looked at James. He almost grinned before starting to speak again while pointing at Tayca.

"What'd he say this time?" Tayca thought hard before speaking, "He asked if I could understand him."

I nodded, "Well tell him that you can." Tayca took her time and slowly spoke in common, even for me it sounded bizarre to hear from her. I wonder what it sounded like to him. As soon as Tayca began James' eyes widened. When she finished he smirked and hastily began speaking. Tayca had a perturbed face on and she slowly nodded to James before turning to me, "He says that his head and, um excuse the vulgarity but these are his words, his head and balls are killing him."

Dasha laughed and James smiled slightly, I gave him a look of sincerity mixed with surprise. "Tayca come here slowly." She carefully walked towards me and I lowered my voice,

"How do you apologise in common?" She thought for a while and she spoke softly. James looked at me and Tayca cautiously. I repeated what Tayca said, and James nodded before speaking. Tayca translated;

"I'm pretty sure he said that he's had worse."

Dasha scoffed, "Cocky bastard isn't he?"

Tayca _humphed_ in agreement and I nodded. "What should we do now?" Dasha looked at me and I looked at Tayca then James. I searched for a reason to bring him with us.

"That weapon of his could be useful, and I'd prefer it on our side."

Tayca agreed, "He must be a warrior, he fended you off Sed, that's gotta count for something." I nodded, "So Tayca, tell him we're heading out." Dasha looked at me resentfully, "Really Sed? Are you serious! That pink-skin is just as untrustworthy as a bloody Orc."

James raised an eyebrow and watched uneasily as the three of us turned to each other. "Look as I said earlier he could have killed me but he didn't, I think he's alright."

Dasha squeezed her bow tightly, "You're too young Sed you're blinded by your optimism and naivety."

Tayca said nothing, and I just looked at Dasha dumbfounded, "How dare you show such insubordination. I say he's different, leaving him here is just as bad as killing him. And I'm not doing it. I am your superior and you will follow my orders." Dasha bit her tongue and said nothing.

I gave her another stare down before I turned to Tayca, "Tell him that we're heading to Astranaar and that we have food and supplies, tell him he should- no, tell him that he _will_ come with us." Tayca nodded and repeated the message. James looked at me unblinking as Tayca spoke, after she finished, he responded. Tayca translated;

"I don't really have a choice." I shook my head and he smirked. As he sat up from the fallen column Dasha tensed before she stomped off the way that Tayca and she had come from. I looked after her with slight concern and Tayca tried to reassure me,

"You're doing the right thing." At first I did nothing. But a few seconds later I gave Tayca a look of affirmation. She continued, "Don't worry about her she'll be fine." I this time I nodded. "But let's get going Sed; I'd hate for an Orc patrol to find us."

I agreed. Bending over I picked up my slippers quickly. Putting them on I watched James walk towards the bush I had thrown my dagger into earlier, he rustled through it attentively. After a little searching he announced an _A-ha_ and pulled the blade out of the foliage. He looked at it with an expression of inquisitiveness as well as concern. He flipped the blade around and was about to do some sort of a trick with it but he dropped it and grunted as he grasped his right hand with his left. He closed his eyes and took a breath before picking the dagger back up. He lightly held the blade end and handed it towards me. He spoke a single word and I assumed it was _here,_ I grasped the leather handle and I nodded with a slight smile. He let go of it and I sheathed it immediately, making sure I didn't pose as threatening.

Tayca rested her bow on her shoulder and began walking in the direction of Dasha. I turned to follow and James walked beside me. He took off his helm and rubbed the back of his head while looking at me with smirk. I bowed my head slightly in apology. As we began walking together I thought that the awkwardness would fade, but as the four of us trekked along it only grew. As we walked along I caught myself continually looking at him, with each glance and each view a new question popped into my head. First, I wondered who he was, who he really was. Where did he come from? What had made him run into the clearing like that? What was chasing him, or what had he ran from? My unease caused me to finally break the silence and I spoke up to Tayca. "Ask him what he was doing out here."

Tayca looked back at me and James; she sighed before speaking in common. James feigned a smile before he responded, he kept his answers short, concise and to the point; definitely a soldier. Tayca dropped her speed and started walking closer to me.

"He says he was on a mission when something happened and he woke up out in the desert." I furrowed my brow, _peculiar_.

"Ask him what he was running from when we first met." Tayca nodded and repeated the message. James grew silent, and almost a minute passed before he responded.

"He said he had killed a big green creature that had been chasing him since the desert." Tayca looked at me intensely. I said the only thing that came to mind; "An Orc?"

She nodded "Probably was. Should I ask him to describe it?" I gave a curt nod,

"I'd prefer to know for sure."

She looked at James as she plied him with the question, while I couldn't understand what he said his gestures and pantomiming was enough to confirm what he had fought. He brought his closed fists to his mouth resembling tusks, and he held out his arm while one of his open hands ran along invisible protruding muscles. After showing the largeness of the creature's body he flattened his hand and held it near his head, he then extended his arm to display the height of the beast. After he finished talking and gesturing, Tayca looked at me. "Did that require a translation?" I smiled slightly, "No it didn't. So he did kill it then, right?" Tayca repeated my question and he nodded solemnly. Before silence could creep back into our marching I chirped up and asked another question. "What is that weapon of his called?" When Tayca asked, James suppressed a smile as he spoke.

"He says it's called a _rifle, _I don't know any of our words to call it. He said that it fires _bullets_." When Tayca finished James unslung it from his back and pulled one of the handles on it off. After re-slinging the _rifle_ he pulled a gold colored metal dart out of the rectangular handle and held it out to me and Tayca.

While doing so he spoke and Tayca translated roughly; "This is a bullet he says, and apparently it works like an arrow does in a bow."

I cautiously grabbed the golden colored _bullet_ and I looked it over quickly before handing it to Tayca. She did the same and held it back out to James. He re-inserted it into the black rectangle and brought his rifle off his back again. He smacked the rectangle into place and rested the rifle on his shoulder. Tayca looked at him with unease and was about to increase her speed and walk closer to Dasha, but I poked her arm and came up with another question. "Ask him where he's from." As soon as I said ask, Tayca huffed and looked up. When I finished speaking she gave me a look,

"You know I'm terrible at common right?" I gave her a nonchalant expression and shrugged my shoulders while saying "Aw come on."

She looked away while searching for the proper words. I looked at James and his eyes kept jumping from Tayca to me and back. When she spoke he looked almost excited for another question, but as her sentence developed his composure changed; he looked a little sterner and when Tayca finished and he spoke his answer, he sounded almost melancholic. Tayca looked at me and relayed the answer. "He says he comes from a place called _Caneedah_."

I repeated the name as I looked at him, he shook his head and corrected my pronunciation; "Can _ah _da". I said it again properly and he looked at me pensively. In my head and throat the word felt strange and I mulled over what it could possibly mean. However I didn't bother to get Tayca to ask it, what I did ask however was something that had plagued my thoughts since after our first interaction.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Tayca translated and James smirked, Tayca almost laughed before relaying his response "He asked me to ask you why you didn't kill _him_."

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out, so I instantly shut it. I gave a nervous laugh but to me it came out like a strangled grunt. Tayca smiled before she sped up her strut and gave distance in between her James and me. James looked at me with a raised eyebrow and we made eye contact briefly, immediately I looked away from him and towards the foliage around us.

Silence once again became the norm, and it stayed that way for a while as we made our way through the forest. For me I felt terribly awkward. Up in front Dasha had slowed down, and so had Tayca. I was about to ask what was up when Dasha dropped really low to adopt a semi-prone position, Tayca and I followed suit while James drew his weapon off his shoulder and crouched. Up ahead was a path that had intersected with ours. I drew my blade and made my way towards Tayca and Dasha, as quiet as I could I asked them "Is it, Orcs?"

Dasha looked at me with a little consternation before whispering, "Yes." Tayca looked down the other path, "How many." Dasha squinted and looked in the same direction. "Three, maybe more." Tayca spoke "Can we take them out? Or can we avoid them silently?" Dasha thought and then turned to look at me. "I don't know, not my call."

I kept levelheaded and was about to speak when James walked past the three of us and into the open of the path. I was so stunned I said nothing, Tayca's mouth dropped and she made a high pitched _wha?_ Dasha too was surprised; no she was horrified at James' disregard for silence and stealth. I tried to jump up and grab the back of his pack, or the side of his cuirass to pull him back. But he had already been spotted by the Orcs. And to make it worse he taunted them, he whistled at them a high then low tune. They came closer to us and drew their weapons, as they did James dropped to his knee and dug his rifle into his shoulder. Dasha and Tayca drew their bows and were about to let fly when without warning, James' rifle roared.

A bullet flew and hit one of the Orcs directly in the throat, its blood sprayed across its' friends faces. The two other Orcs' eyes grew massive as they watched their companion fall to the ground, they roared in anger and sprinted towards James, they didn't even bother to look at the three of us. James flicked something on his weapon and proceeded to fire continuously, the roaring was so loud I covered the inside of my ears and tried to stop the deafening ringing, Tayca and Dasha did the same. I squeezed my eyes shut and I think that I fell over from the screaming in my ears. I couldn't tell if James had stopped or not, I couldn't hear a thing.

I opened my eyes and I tried to keep myself steady as I got to my feet. The ringing slowly dissipated and lowered itself to a bearable level. I looked at James as he slowly stood up from his knee. In front of him lay the three Orcs, the first one he shot was farthest away and there was little blood in comparison to the other two lying closer to him. The one closest to us had the most wounds, and his dark blood had flowed all over his chest. Beside both of them lay their weapons, one bore and axe and the other was armed with a serrated sword caked in dry blood. A fight that would have probably lasted several minutes was finished in a few seconds.

I wanted to be angry at James, I wanted to hit him for his stupidity but his expression stopped me. He looked cold and emotionless. He didn't look at any of us, he simply bent over and started picking up scattered bullets on the ground, but these ones were different. They didn't have the pointy tips like earlier; instead, from where I was, they looked hollow. He gathered at least twenty of them and casually put them into a pouch on his trousers. As he stood back up Dasha looked at him with an expression of professional admiration, "He's deadly."

Tayca nodded and I agreed. Dasha looked at me and finally spoke a complete sentence to me,

"That noise has no doubt alerted other patrols in the area to our location, we need to move now." As much as I didn't want to, I agreed.

"Okay, but let's search these Orcs. See if any of them have Intel we could use."

Tayca and Dasha nodded. We searched the bodies quickly and before long Tayca had found a map. A very important map, on it was almost, every single one of our positions, the accuracy was impeccable. Tayca exclaimed, "By Elune, they have an informant."

Out of all the locations on the map one stood out the most, Astranaar. It had been circled and several arrows were drawn pointing towards it. Tayca looked at the parchment with horror, and she yelled me and Dasha over. "We need to move _now_" She showed the map to both of us and we each had the same reaction.

I spoke quickly, "We need to get going, double time it." Tayca and Dasha nodded.

Tayca folded the parchment up and shoved it into her belt before we set off running. I tapped James' shoulder to get his attention and he followed me closely as we left the trail and got deeper into the foliage, his expression had changed and he looked less cold than before. We were running for almost an hour straight before we found the road, the ancient highway of white stone over grown by weeds and grass. We kept our pace but I looked behind to see that James was slowing. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. Tayca looked behind when she noticed I had stopped running. "Keep going I'll catch up!"

James looked at me bewildered as he caught his breath. It seemed he wasn't used to running as much as we were. His abundance of equipment also couldn't have helped. We waited for a while and he started a light jog when he could. I followed close beside him, and occasionally glanced at him. There was a bizarre charm about him, something… Wait did I just say that? I shook my head, and looked at him again. He was handsome for a human yes but, no way. No I am not thinking that. Stop, now. I took a deep breath and tried to look ahead at Tayca and Dasha further down the road. I tried to stay focused on the seriousness of what we had just discovered. My heart was beating faster than a dancer's drum; the gravity of that document caused enough anxiety as it is. But I did not need the attraction to this human added in. I cleared my mind and tried to think of how I'd present my mission to the Sentinels at Astranaar. I tried to not even think about explaining James.

I was almost successful at doing so, but eventually he worked his way into my mind again and I started to wish I could speak in common. Elune damn me I should have learned it when I could. I wanted to talk to him without Tayca. Out of the corner of my eye I caught him staring at my ears. I turned my head and he stayed almost transfixed by them. I looked at his and how they were so small. I'm surprised humans can hear anything with those puny things. He stopped staring at my ears and we made eye contact again. At first I wanted to dart my eyes away, but I forced them to stare right back at him. My breathing grew heavy and my stomach fluttered, my eyes couldn't hold it anymore and I looked away. He smiled slightly and looked back down the road at Dasha and Tayca.

I couldn't stop looking at him, but I felt so bloody nervous. He, he… what is going on with me? I feel like a young maiden, so uncertain and perplexed. I tried to drive out the thought but I just couldn't. He made me feel.. I can't… ugh, he was attractive yes and exotic but... I wanted to… I wanted hi- I… oh Elune what am I feeling. I shook my head and tried to take deep breaths. I looked upwards and I could see the faint outline of the moon, I thought of Elune. I had never felt the presence of the gods in my life, but right now. I think that I did. I looked at James and my anxiety lowered with each breath, I felt calmer. I… I was, damn it, I became- _grr _I couldn't help it, I had become attracted to a bloody human. Elune damn me! Why?

I tried to distance myself from him by speeding up, but he kept pace. After a few minutes I turned around and stopped. He looked at me perplexed and almost ran into me, I opened my mouth and was about to say something when I looked him in the eye and I lost my courage. He looked at me expectantly, his breath was visibly strained. I darted around nervously before looking at him again. His eyes asked me; _what is it?_ And I didn't know what to do, my heart beat was deafening.

I darted around for something to say, but my throat became dry and I kept trying to swallow air. I looked at his belt and without thinking I improvised. I pointed at his water skin and I brought my other hand up and tilted it like a glass. He nodded and looked at his belt; he unclipped the skin and handed it to me. I wrapped my fingers around it hastily and briefly my hand touched his. My nerves shook as I turned around and continued walking, the skin didn't feel like leather hell, it felt like the same material that his helm was made of. I grabbed the top and tried to pull it off, it didn't budge. I stopped walking and I tried tugging at the cap nervously.

_Come on, come off. I'm embarrassed enough as it is! Please! Catch your breath Sed, your pleading with an inanimate object now calm down, it's just a cap. _

James walked beside me and looked at me oddly. I had the skin between my knees and I pulled the top with both hands. He hid a laugh and I looked up at him. He held his hand out for it and I gave it back. He wrapped a hand around the top, and twisted. He held the cap in his hand and handed the screw topped container back to me. Grabbing it again, I touched his hand. This time however he moved his fingers so I would touch them on purpose. Oh Elune he could tell. When my fingers rubbed his bare hand he smiled slightly at my reaction. He let go of the bottle and I brought it to my lips quickly. I took a swig and the cool drink helped to slow my breath.

I handed the bottle back to him and he grabbed it. But he purposely wrapped his hand around mine. My breath caught and I looked away, I tried not to think about the fact he was touching me. He looked at me almost concerned. My face grew hot, and I wanted my hand back. I looked back at him and I wiggled my hand a little. He looked at his and immediately moved it off of mine; I wrapped my hands together nervously, as I looked at him. His expression had a slight calmness to it. But as he screwed the cap of the bottle back on I saw his hand visibly shake.

He… was, he. Did he feel the same way?


	3. Michael

Michael

The youngest member of our squad was up in my face, the boy's voice was so screechy I could barely hear myself think. He had red hair cut short, and beaded with sweat. I didn't like him and he kept saying the same shit. _"WHAT THE FUCK, IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HUH? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" _To me he sounded like an annoying fly and I almost wanted to point my rifle at him. Instead I took a long draw of my cigarette and blew it in his face, oddly that was all it took to shut him up. The rest of the squad stood still, staring silently. Wind rustled over bodies and through the hovels. No one shuffled, or moved or spoke. No, no they just stared. Lieutenant Kiki or whatever her name was, kept her eyes unblinking on me, and finally she spoke over silence. "You're going to be court marshalled. You know that right?" I admired her; she really tried to get into that position of power, as if she were above me … she was above me. I liked her drive, her tenacity however the trouble was, she didn't know me. What it would mean for her if this came to light.

For the first time since I got out of the Hum-v I spoke, and I had all their attention. "Lieutenant, what's my last name."

She looked at me perplexed. "Excuse me, but what the FUCK does that have to do with anything?" I smirked, she was so green.

"Lieutenant, this was your first command right?" She blinked several times. "It'll look really bad on your record, that you couldn't control your first command."

She opened her mouth and her face was full of vim and verve as she prepared to yell at me, but she stopped, she realized I was right. "The reason I ask if you know who I am is because my name is Michael Finns." Beside me the screechy little redhead spoke up "As in, the…the Governor of Illinois' son?" I looked at him and exhaled smoke as I spoke "The same. So now while I have your attention, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen: we rolled up as per the plan, we got nothing out of the villagers so we left, after that a death squad showed up. Problem solved."

The Lieutenant began breathing heavily and ignored what I thought was a reasonable explanation for her plight. "Why the fuck did you do that?" I rolled a shoulder, "One of them looked at me funny."

She scoffed "Are you serious? _Are you fucking insane?_" I squinted at her, "He looked suspicious; he was probably an insurgent friendly"

She walked towards me and forcefully grabbed my collar. The squad all jumped and began yelling, most likely to get her to let go of me. Hell maybe they cheered her on, I didn't bother listening, instead she stared at me and I stared back. Above the yelling of my squad mates I listened carefully to her. "So that gives you the authority to hose them all?" I paused and waited till it was quiet and I answered plainly. "I was thinking about our safety." She threw her fist at me. Her intentions were pretty obvious and I could have stopped her if I wanted. But I thought she needed to let it out. When her tiny fist landed on my face my smoke fell out and I felt my jaw pop a little. I clenched my teeth as she hit me again and again. She probably would have kept going but one of the squad members stopped her. I looked at her spitefully as I defiantly spat blood on my boots. "You done little girl?" She looked at me with these eyes of utter bewilderment before pointing to the Hum-V. "Everyone, get in the goddamn V."

We drove in silence until the village was long behind us. We kept going for several minutes before the Lieutenant finally worked up her nerve and she announced loudly; "Everyone fall out! Sven grab that piece of shit."

The screechy ginger took hold of my shoulder and pushed me towards the door. I opened it and got out, while slinging my rifle. The ginger kid had his rifle leveled at me but I towered over the little shit and even with his cocked, locked and loaded M17 he didn't feel safe while looking at me, I liked that feeling. The lieutenant came around the hood and walked up behind me, audibly drawing her pistol while doing so. She tried to speak calmly, but I could hear her uneasiness and fear thinly veiled behind the false confidence. "Get the fuck down an-and put your hands on your goddamn head."

I smiled as I complied. When I got into the position I asked her quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

After a few seconds of silence she walked in front of me with her pistol leveled. "You may have connections; you may not get court martialed. Hell you could even get me kicked out for some bullshit reason and walk away. But I will not act like you didn't do what we watched you do." She looked around at the team. "Everyone here will attest that you got hit by a Taliban sniper. And no one will know any different."

I nodded; and let her continue; mostly because I didn't think she'd have it in her, but also because I wanted to hear her reaction. I'd never had any audience to what I've done before, and I wanted to hear what these _regular _people thought of my actions. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, she searched for some big words or a more eloquent sentence but eventually she gave up and said almost exactly what I thought she'd say, "You are a sick fuck." She stared at me contemplating before eventually continuing. "What the hell are you? Huh?" She pulled the hammer back on her pistol and pressed the muzzle to my forehead. I looked right up at her with a wordless message in my eyes as I thought; _Do it, be a big girl. Pull the trigger. _She shook, and at first it was subtle; in her other arm and a little in her legs. But as she stood there with her gun to my head, it began to shake. Her wrist seemed as if it had Parkinson's and began to shake violently. Her eyes got a little glossy and her chest heaved up and down both sporadically and visibly. One of the squad piped up, "Ma'am I knew he was bad news as soon as I saw him. We should never have taken him on." She nodded; it was about all she could do. The little screechy kid broke his silence and voiced his worry, "Ma'am, we don't have to do this." She didn't look up this time; a few others spoke up advocating the redhead's statement. She wasn't listening; she was in a different place, with only me. Eventually I risked a shot at her, "You don't have it in you, little girl."

She looked, and continued shaking, "Have you ever killed a man? _Hmm? _Maybe you have, but never at this close a range." She took a deep breath and waited expectantly for me to continue talking.

"Now while I know I'm in no position to tell you how to do your jobs, but did any of you bother to look around and make sure this area was safe before getting out of the Hum-V?" She raised an eyebrow and looked up, almost as if on cue a scream erupted over the land. A RPG roared towards the Hum-v and blew it off its wheels. I didn't have time to see her face; I didn't have the opportunity to enjoy her reaction. No, all I got to enjoy was a piece of shrapnel smash into my back and helmet. I was probably dead, because all I could see was darkness.

Infinite, unyielding, beautiful;

Darkness

Now I hate when the author does shit like this so I'll try to be quick:

I wanted to release at least some of the third chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm still working on it as much as I can and I'll release the rest when I can. I'll post the date for completion on both my profile and the story blurb. I am so sorry for the last date I put, and I promise to never do it again. You're not here for a long winded explanation so I won't give one, but there it is. I won't be doing another little talk like this again so I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and plainly stopping by. I'll not give up on this until it's done, Billy the Kid can guarantee ya that.


	4. Fox and Syl

Fox

She had an odd air about her with each of her glances towards me. Some were of admiration, others understanding, and a few, probably the ones that caught my attention the most, were ones of, well I... I don't know what they were. She looked at me like she had known me before or at least something of that nature; she had this strange fire in her eye. It could only be seen for the briefest of seconds before being buried as she turned her gaze away. She was beautiful, faultless. Her smooth purple skin was covered by light steel armor and accentuated by her white hair. The armor looked as if it had been fashioned in the style of an ancient Greek hoplite; except the metal was purple, she was lacking a helmet and truth be told she had quite a lot of skin showing.

I couldn't keep my bloody eyes off her she was just so damn entrancing. As gorgeous as the rest of her was however, I could not avoid staring at her massive ears. They were just huge in general. My staring had been too noticeable as she turned around while looking at me. We once again made eye contact and she looked as if she wanted to look away again. In truth, so did I. But this time she kept on looking at me and in my peripheral vision I could see her chest rise and fall heavily. Eventually she looked down and then quickly away from me, back up the path towards her companions.

She's very peculiar, and different, and well_,_ just _wow_. I felt weird, my hand was tingling and my stomach was uneasy. Each time I looked at her I felt the same fluttering apprehension in my blood. She was almost intoxicatingly close. I felt... Hell I didn't know what to feel. I had been thrown from a helicopter and then I woke up in a desert. I had killed several aliens and now I was ogling a purple amazon that made my legs numb, my head light and my nerves tingly. What in the hell was I supposed to feel? I tried to take it easy and give my mind a break. I closed my eyes and I really did try to clear my head. But she just crept back into my brain.

After lasting as long as I could I just couldn't help but look at her. When I finally did turn my eyes towards her, I got a little worried; she looked troubled, and she eventually shook her head lightly before she started taking deep steady breaths. She looked up at the moon, just barely visible in the fading daylight. She looked back forward and began to speed up a little, I kept pace this time and I stayed right beside her. We walked like this for a few minutes before she abruptly stopped and turned around. I almost ran into her shoulder and I looked at her perplexed.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something but she instantly stopped herself. I was about to say _what is it? _But instead I just looked at her expectantly and my breathing dropped a little in anticipation. Her eyes darted around helplessly and she choked up. She looked at my belt and pointed towards it, at first I thought she pointed at my crotch and I was perturbed, but then she raised her other hand and pantomimed drinking from a glass. I made and _oh_ sound and I switched my rifle to my left hand, resting the butt of the rifle in the crook of my arm I was able to grab the canteen off of its clip. Immediately I held it out for her. She smiled lightly and grasped it quickly.

For a brief second our fingers touched and an unexpected shock through my nerves before I relinquished my grip. She started walking again and I followed close behind. She grabbed the cap casually and began to pull, after the first few tugs however she stopped moving and began maneuvering the canteen around in her hands, trying to get a better grip on it while repeatedly tugging at the top. She was becoming visually frustrated and she eventually placed the canteen in between her knees and began tugging at the top furiously with both hands. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, I walked in front of her and she looked up at me helplessly.

I held an open hand out and she quickly gave me the bottle back. I simply wrapped my fingers around the cap and turned it. She looked really embarrassed and if she weren't purple she'd definitely be a bright red right now. I kept the cap in one hand and I held the canteen out with the other. She reached to grab it and just before she did I moved my hand so she'd touch it again. I just had to see her reaction this time. Her smooth skin rubbed against my hand and I couldn't stave off an honest smile. She looked pretty nervous, so quickly I let go of the bottle. She brought it to her mouth hastily, almost ignoring what had happened. After taking a few swigs and several even breaths she appeared to relax a little. When she finished drinking she had let out a satisfied _huff_ before she handed the canteen back.

I grabbed it and I unintentionally wrapped my hand around hers. Her breath stopped sharply and she looked away, I was embarrassed and I felt a little disgust for being so… advantageous? No, for being so unfair I guess, hell I don't know. But it was her reaction that had spurred it. Her reaction whenever I had touched her was just so;apprehensive, her cheeks took on a shade of purple a little darker than her overall tone. She looked back at me while wiggling her hand, I looked down and I immediately maneuvered my hand off. When her hand was freed she let go of the bottle and wrapped her hands together in front of her while looking at me with an expression of coy nervousness. I tried to stay calm and ignore the shaking in my legs and gut. I looked away from her and I screwed the cap of the canteen back on. I could feel my hand shaking but I didn't think it was visible. When I looked back, her eyes told me otherwise. When I looked at my hand I quickly looked back up at her and she looked right back at me. This time it was my eyes that darted around. Her brow furrowed and I quickly looked away while re-clipping the bottle to my belt. At the same time I hefted my rifle across my back, freeing up both my hands. When I started walking again she followed evenly beside me. Outside I tried to not make anything obvious, but in my head I was quickly becoming a mess.

_Get a hold of yourself man! Calm down and just take it easy. _

I huffed and looked forward as I tried to ignore her. Fuck, I was trying to ignore the whole world right now. I just focused on the old road and occasionally I'd look up towards Sedna's companions who had shrunk in the distance considerably. She had gotten closer to me and I could feel her proximity but I did not look at her. I… I would not look at her. But, but I wanted to. I couldn't keep her out of my damn head at all! I tried to keep my composure and I was almost about to lose it when all of a sudden, she began humming. It started with a quiet and soft tune, gracefully repeating itself occasionally. I let out a huff of fatigue and I focused on listening to it. Her graceful beauty also manifested itself in music, it seems. Smooth notes were gliding along in a natural harmony as she hummed. I closed my eyes and tilted my head down while I continued walking. My helmet shifted on my scalp and a few beads of sweat rolled through my hair. Normally the feeling would have made me _ugh _or make an _ick _like reaction, but right now I didn't mind. I was alright, calm, at ease. I opened my eyes only after she had stopped.

Oddly I felt disappointed, I wanted her to continue. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Forgetting the fact she wouldn't understand me I spoke while adjusting my helmet, "You have a wonderful voice." As I should have expected she furrowed her brow in confusion. I touched my throat and I ran my fingers up and down a few times. She eventually hummed a single note. I nodded and she smiled slightly. We continued walking and she had a concerned expression as she looked forward. Her companions were gone, and the road made an awkward curve blocking any clear view down it. She looked at me with a face of urgency as she began picking up speed. I kept pace, but I had to slow down eventually. My rifle kept smacking into the back of my legs, the strap was too long and the adjusting clamp wasn't working right. So I took it off my back and held it in my hands while I sprinted to catch up to her, _err _Sedna I mean.

Wait, no. Sednaii, she said her name was Sedna_ii_. If there was one thing I disliked, it was forgetting or screwing up people`s names, and I really didn't want to forget hers. Looking up from my rifle I saw that she unfortunately hadn't of noticed that I was lagging behind, and as such she didn't slow down at all. I panted and I began to throw my arms heavily, trying to use both their weight and the weight of the rifle to help propel me forward. I've never been good at sprinting, or long distance running. I could pass all of my training tests and regular evaluations but I guess in any other setting I just didn't perform the same. My legs started aching and my lungs bloody hurt, but eventually I started to gain on her. I'd be damned if I were to get separated from the only friendly in this humid, green, hell. I was able to maintain my position a few feet behind her, just barely keeping her fast pace. My head was swirling with anxieties; what this place was, hoping we could catch up to Sednaii's companions and wondering if I would survive this. But leave it to a sex deprived brain to begin looking at her ass. At first I didn't notice it and my consciousness was filled with rational things to be thinking of, but then my subconscious decided her attractive behind would take priority over everything else. I shook my head and mentally began scolding myself;

_Come on! The hell! Stay current damn it!_

I began running to the left and I tried going faster so I would catch up to her and be running at her side as opposed to watching her ass bob up and down while she ran. As nice as the view was I, one; didn't want to trip over something I should have seen otherwise. And two; I felt like a licentious prick just taking advantage of the situation. When we rounded the curve in the road and the way became clearer. Sednaii was audibly relieved that we had caught up to the others. She slowed her pace and I followed suit. She pointed in the distance at a large white stone at the side of the ancient highway; a mile marker of some sort. We were getting closer. The one Sednaii had gotten to talk to me had stopped near the stone, waiting for us. The other Kaldorei had stopped as well, albeit a little farther down from the marker. Sednaii tapped my shoulder with the back of her hand and she inflected her chin in the direction of the marker. She sprinted faster than what I thought _was_ her sprinting. There was no way I could keep up, I attempted to but by the time I reached the marker my side felt like it was tearing and I began to think; _Jesus H Christ, I`m wearing 30 + pounds of shit, and she`s barely got a full shirt. Of course she`d want to race! Oh it seems like the logical thing to do._ Sednaii beamed me an ivory smile, as if to say _I always win._ After I nodded to her she turned and started looking at the marker along with her translator companion.

I held my head between my legs and when I could I leaned up and slung my rifle over my shoulder. I was panting heavily, both from the amount of running but also because of the heat. The deeper we were getting into the forest the more humid the air was, and the more difficult it became to breathe. I unclipped my chin strap and took my helmet off in an effort to cool down. Slowly I began to run my hand through my hair, mostly in an effort to spread the sweat and help cool my brain, but also to get the nasty liquid off my damn scalp. As soon as my right hand was flat against my head however I hissed from the unexpected shooting pain. As Sednaii hastily talked to her companion in their fluid like language, I looked my bad hand over. The knuckles were swollen slightly, and it had a little more color to it than it did earlier. Moving it normally was okay and the pain was slight, but having the first digits flat against anything hurt like all hell. I reached into one of my pockets searching for my glove, and when I located it I tentatively pulled it on.

_If I can't see it, it probably won't hurt as much_.

Well at least I hoped so. While I was preoccupied with my hand I didn't notice that Sednaii's companion had turned towards me. When I looked up she spoke quickly in her broken English. "We close to Astranaar may make it after fall of night." As she was turning back around, I couldn't help but quickly speak up. I raised my arm and took half a stride forward, getting her attention quickly so she would stop. She turned and looked at me courteously, waiting for whatever I had to say.

I ended up just blurting out; "I'm sorry" And she looked slightly puzzled, as if to say; _what for?_ I continued, "I never asked you your name." she looked at me appreciatively as she spoke.

"Tayca Shan'tel."

I nodded, and repeated the name. She smiled slightly, but then raised her eyebrows as if to say: _and you are? _I held out my hand as I had done with Sednaii and I introduced myself.

"I'm James Fawks. And thanks for, uh. Thanks for taking me with you guys,"

When I said my name she looked like I had spontaneously spoken gibberish, she looked down at my hand and thankfully she didn't leave me hanging. She pinched the end of my fingers and shook them slowly.

All she said was; "You're welcome."

She quickly turned to Sednaii and the two looked at me oddly before looking back at each other. Then they spoke at the same time, "_Fox?_"

They seemed almost perplexed at the possibility of someone with such a name, and when they looked back to me, I just nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah I know, it's a, it's an odd name." Aside I slightly mumbled, "You can just call me fox if, uh if you want to I guess."

Sednaii spoke to Tayca and they both nodded while smiling. Tayca hid a laugh before turning to me and asking with disbelief, "So _fox, _like the sly creature?"

I didn't know how to respond, so of course I proceeded to sound like an idiot, "Uh sure, yeah."

She nodded and the two spoke briefly while I looked around. I was about to more closely examine the fauna surrounding us, but Tayca jabbed my shoulder lightly and spoke in a casual tone with a slight hint of concern.

"Fox, we need to move now."

I nodded and Sednaii began walking with Tayca following closely behind, I drew my rifle off my shoulder and did my best to keep up. The one Kaldorei who had been rather uncommunicative slowed down and the four of us started moving in a tighter formation then we had been in earlier. We stayed closer together but we maintained a steady pace. We were making pretty good ground, but here time is a funny thing. It felt like we were jogging for only a few minutes but through spaces in the canopy I could see that the sun had long since gone down. During the day the forest was humid, thick and hot, but now under the blanket of night everything gained a sort of velvet sheen to it and beams of silver light fell through holes in the greenery above us. That's not to say it wasn't still hot, it was. But the air wasn't thick with slight layer of dew.

Here and there along the path light blue lights began sprouting up with an unnatural regularity, at a quick glance the lights seemed to be coming from some sort of a luminous plant. The most peculiar aspect about the plants was not the fact they glowed, it was that after we passed them they would die back down, and fade quickly, turning back into just a regular plant, completely indistinguishable from anything around it. Up ahead the road bent again and there was a large hill blocking any view of what lay beyond. But from behind the hill were lights, and a little smoke rose through the canopy. I knew what was beyond that hill before Sednaii announced it. She tapped my shoulder and pointed forwards and she said it. A word I had come to idolize in my mind; _Astranaar._ Sednaii sped up and the four of us followed closely behind. When we all came around the bend I let out a huge huff of relief. The town was right there, and it was so tantalizingly close. The town itself was on an island surrounded by a large lake, the only way to it, aside from swimming, was an ornate wooden bridge. I was still trying to cope with the fact that this was all so very real. While I stood motionless and bug eyed, Sednaii turned to Tayca and talked quickly to her, then Tayca in turn spoke to me.

"Quickly give Sednaii your weapons, you must be no threat."

Instinctively I kept my hands on my rifle as I responded. "Why's that?"

Tayca looked at Sednaii briefly before she urgently spoke. "The Sentinels will kill you otherwise."

After finishing she pointed towards the sides of the road. I slowly looked to either side and was greeted by several heavily armed Kaldorei. All of them had some sort of a ranged weapon drawn and ready. The only two weapons that looked familiar were their bows and green-tipped javelins. The other weapons were too alien to identify. One of the women had what looked like a boomerang covered in a bladed edge. I turned my head slowly and looked directly at Sednaii. She held her hands out and slowly I relinquished my rifle. When I moved I could audibly hear the Sentinels tense, arrows were drawn even farther, armor shifted as projectiles were leveled. I kept my movements slow and I tried to speak quietly. "Tayca, tell them not to kill me, I'm pulling out my knife." She nodded and calmly announced my intentions, when she finished I slowly bent over to reach my boot. Un-clicking the blade I kept my arm straight and as far away from my body as possible. I would have handed it to Sednaii too but I thought it would be safer to just drop it. When the metal clanged onto the stone of the road I raised my hands high above my head. Sednaii slung my rifle over her shoulder and bent over to pick up the knife. A nervous bead of sweat ran down my nose and before anything else could transpire I looked at Tayca and I tried to keep a calm voice.

"What happens now?"

Behind me a loud voice answered and I nearly jumped in surprise.

"_Now_ human? Pray that you shall see the light of day in the 'morn."

The women in the bushes all emerged from their cover, the majority of them lowered their weapons, but there were a few that eyed me with complete astonishment and kept their weapons up. Sednaii simply pointed behind me, indicating I was to turn. Slowly I complied. The Kaldorei that had spoken was less than two feet behind me, there was no way she was that quiet, no way. Her hair was a Cyan-like blue and her face bore several piercings, she looked a lot like Tayca and like every other one of these Kaldorei she was physically flawless. She smirked at my expression and uncrossed her arms, pointing back forwards. I complied and turned back around with my hands high in the air. Behind me she spoke again with her authoritative voice.

"You can put your arms down now."

I complied slowly and she gave my back a light shove, "Walk now."

"So you speak English?"

I heard a _humph_ and she proceeded to respond, "I speak the common tongue, yes."

"Who are you?"

She didn't seem to like me, I really could tell. Her voice had such a plainly vehement tone.

"I am a daughter of this land, and _you? _You pink-skins are not welcome here."

For some reason I felt like I had just landed in the 1600's in the new world. Now captured by the indigenous population… I certainly hope that Sednaii's sincerity wasn't false, and also… I hope they don't burn me alive like Malcolm in _Last of the Mohicans_… Man I hope not…

Sylvanas

The heavy armored heels of horses echoed through the old decrepit forests of northern Lorderon. I was touring my empire of un-death and inspecting the rotting villages and villagers that I ruled over. I was accompanied by a small contingent of the Royal Guard, all of whom were mounted on their massive hulking war horses; the flesh and armor had long ago rotted into one. I preferred to only march with my guard at night, and I seldom needed to stop. I loved the night air; the cool breeze was one of the few things I still could feel. For the past several hours my entourage and I had been trudging down the ruined Kings' road, it was peaceful and the clopping of the hooves created an enjoyable cadence. I actually felt content, but of course there can never be a dull moment in my rule. The un-dead ambiance of the night had been interrupted by a large crash accompanied by a scream. Immediately the royal guard stopped and drew their weapons. At first even I was startled. After several seconds of inaction a few of the guardsmen dismounted and slowly crept towards the embankments on the side of the road. Dismounting my horse I drew my bow and slowly made my way behind the guardsmen. A howl of pain eventually roared from the bushes. I smiled slightly as a thought popped into my head; _perhaps an assassin had fallen out of a tree?_ Confidence welled in my throat before I spoke, "Soldiers stay your blades I shall handle this. Mind the horses." One of my higher ranking guardsmen looked uneasily at his comrades before he voiced his thought to me:

"Perhaps it would be safer if we went with you my Lady?"

I became slightly irritated at his insubordination, but I of course appreciated his loyalty. "I thank you for your concern, but I am quite capable of dealing with an injured assassin." The officer looked at me and he risked a comment;

"An injured serpent may still bite, milady."

I could do nothing but smile, these humans, as undead they may be the little quips, sayings and idioms they have and come up with never cease to amuse me. I answered plainly; "It is good that I am not dealing with snakes."

The rotting officer groveled while he gave a brief apology "I beg you your pardon my lady"

I waved him off and he returned to the mounts. The rest of the men hesitantly followed him. Looking forward into the forest I was quite glad to be rid of them. Quietly I voiced my thoughts, "Now time to kill something."

Proceeding towards the sound of the pained wail I pushed aside a few bushes and somehow I wasn't surprised to see a human lying in a pile of broken branches and dead leaves. I was however taken back by his apparel, it was a deep brown and had several shades of tan almost splattered across it. It was a pattern I'd never seen before; briefly I considered the possibility of him being an Alliance assassin. I shook my head while aligning my bow; _who he is won't matter_. I prepared to let the arrow fly right into his heart. Before I could however the human's peculiarity broke my concentration. He had taken hold of his leg and began to realign the broken bone. That wasn't what caught my attention, what did however was the fact that aside from his initial howl of pain when he first hit the ground, and the occasional wince, he made no other sounds. He sat there with a broken leg, bleeding badly, and he looked like he couldn't have been calmer. I made my presence known and walked right towards him. At first he didn't even notice me but eventually he saw my legs and followed them upwards, upon seeing my bow he gave me an awkward smile. He looked back to his leg and then up at me before speaking. "I doubt I'm in a position to harm you. Would you mind lowering your bow?"

He spoke common? Strange, I hadn't heard _true _common in a long while. Gutter speak is difficult to get used to and the transition from true common to the former is rather disquieting. He gestured for me to lower the bow and instead I opened my other eye and tilted my head slightly to see around my bow. He shrugged "Well that's a start."

I smirked at his awkward coldness. His speech was slow, and nearly devoid of nuance or feeling. Looking at his leg he parted the ripped edges of his trousers to better view the protruding bone. "Do you understand English?" I waited till he looked up at me again before I nodded; I wondered where he was from to have called common by another name. He spoke again, "Do you know a doctor? Or do you have any medicine?"

I just stared at him blankly; any other human would be terrified of me. But not him, he was oblivious almost to the point of redundancy. I stared him down, but he stared right back. His eyes were a light grey, much like old marble, and behind them, there was nothing. No fear, or terror, or pain. His cold gaze was unsettling. My guardsmen had more emotion and warmer gazes than he. Eventually he spoke again, slowly and precisely; "Do, you, understand, me?"

I said nothing; my throat was suddenly too dry. He waited for a response but his stare was cut short by his leg convulsing. He looked at it and sneered slightly, as if the break was a mere inconvenience. He then looked around, searching for something. His eyes came to rest on a long black steel weapon at least six feet away from him. He took a deep breath as he accepted it was out of his reach. Turning back to his leg he looked the wound over before turning to me. "I'd ask you to not kill me, but I assume that would be a lot to request."

He paused; his speech was formed with an unnatural voice and cadence. He continued "Instead I will say this, I mean you no harm woman. I merely need your help." He was so strange, and off putting, he smelled like magic. It was faint but I could tell. He was not from this land; he must have come through some sort of portal or perhaps even a rift, something between this world and another. I stared at him a little longer before eventually I allowed my bow to lower. I had always enjoyed killing assassins. It was one of my more, eccentric fancies, so when I got off my horse I was fully prepared to gut the life out of some hapless poor creature. I was not prepared however for a human who fell through a rift at the wrong time, and ended up in the wrong place.

"Look woman, will you help me or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

His voice kept its courteous tone, but it was mixed with something else. Before I could come to a conclusion he yelled at me. "Help me you Goth wanna be!" I was taken back a little but I kept my silence and I just observed. He eventually stopped looking at me and he reached for a small bag on his hip. He didn't appear to be a mage and he was too far away to attack me with a knife so I didn't bother to worry, and I said nothing as the he proceeded to look for something in the small bag. He began to speak to himself in a light whisper just barely audible. _"That woman over there is merely a figment of my imagination, something pretty and disturbing to look at while my body is in shock." _

I thought to myself, _pretty and disturbing? _An odd combination, this human really knows how to flatter_._

He pulled a smaller white bag out of his side satchel and opened it up with a strange "Zzzzz" sound. He reached inside and pulled out a bright orange bottle. He shook it and opened it quickly; he poured its contents into his hand and shook the majority back into the bottle. The remaining white items in his hand he threw into his mouth. Putting the bottle back into its bag he reached behind him for something. He brought out what looked like a water skin. He unscrewed the cap and washed whatever was in his mouth down. He looked me over with his empty eyes as he put the cap on his canteen. I felt odd. Even with my bow still somewhat aimed at him he didn't even bother to hide where he was gazing. He looked at my legs and then my abdomen, and for the longest time he just plainly stared at my breasts. Eventually I raised an eyebrow and he looked at my face. He looked away from me and grabbed hold of something on the ground. Bringing up a twig he held it while he visibly contemplated what to do with it. Eventually he threw it, lightly, at me. I watched it hit my exposed chest and lazily bounce off. I furrowed my brow and looked back at him. He tilted his head slightly and spoke, "Huh you are real." I took my arrow off of the bowstring and placed it back into its quiver. Then I loosened my grip on the bow and I let it fall. I drew one of my knives and I strode towards him, slowly closing the distance between he and I. He began using his arms and good leg to push himself away from me. I moved faster than him and eventually I walked right beside him. He stopped moving and waited expectantly.

"You'd best show a Queen a little more respect."

He smiled a little toothy smile "The Queen of what?"

I leaned close to him, dagger bared and responded; "The Queen… of Death."


	5. Sednaii II

Sednaii

I was first to come into full view of Astranaar, we'd made it. There was still time, time enough to warn Commander Wolfrunner and prepare. Tayca, Dasha and James came up beside me and I heard for just a fleeting second movement upon James' presence. I turned to Tayca and whispered quickly.

"Tell him to give me his weapons, he can't be seen as a threat. You and I both know Thenysil will fill him with arrows at the slightest chance."

Tayca nodded hurriedly and turned towards James, he tensed visibly and tightened his grip on his rifle. Tayca spoke quietly and pointed towards the sides of the road upon which we stood. When he looked in either direction Thenysil's sentinels had emerged from their concealed positions. He looked surprised at me, his expression made me feel so helpless. I was galled by the fact I could not speak to him on my own, I could say nothing to him on my own. So I did the only thing I really could do; I held my hands out in earnest for his weapon. At first I was worried he'd do something stubborn, but thankfully he begrudgingly conceded and relinquished the black steel. I gripped it with both hands and held it as he did. The air was filled with tension as the Sentinels leveled their bows in expectation. He began to bend down very slowly and he calmly spoke to Tayca.

"He said he's pulling his dagger out, hold your fire."

When he reached his ankle he un-clipped his blade and drew it out slowly. He straightened his arm and kept the knife as far from his body as he could. As I had hoped, he did the most sensible thing; he decided to just drop it to the ground. After doing so he backed up and kept his arms out with his palms open. I pulled the strap on his weapon and I slung it onto my shoulder like I'd seen him wear it before. I took a few steps before bending over to pick up his blade. After an uncomfortable silence gripped us James looked at Tayca and spoke with a voice tinged with anticipation. Before she could respond however Sentinel Thenysil had appeared behind James and she almost yelled in his language. James' colour disappeared from his reddish grimy face, he became frozen and Thenysil's Sentinels all walked from their cover into the openness of the road. James looked at me without blinking I locked eyes with him and a wordless conversation quickly burned between us. I raised a hand and pointed behind him. He understood and turned to face Thenysil. She starred him down and pointed back forwards. He turned back around and she began to speak in her hate-filled tone.

I knew Thenysil was just doing her duty, I knew that. But that small thought did little to ease the worry I held in my heart. Thenysil was just being cautious in detaining James. However she has always been known for her zealous temper, and her vehement hatred for humans. After Thenysil gave James a shove he began walking forward and I decided to make my way towards her. She looked at me with slight disdain, we have never gotten along. Nor do I expect we ever will. I was anxious over what I would say to her and just before I opened my mouth to talk she began speaking in her typical hostile tone.

"Moon-runner, where _did_ you find such a revolting creature?"

Before I had actually met a human her xenophobic comments about everything other than a Kaldorei or dryad didn't really affect me. But now having met one in the flesh, her words which never before would have affected me did. I tried not changing my expression and I proceeded to answer her calmly.

"Sentinel Thenysil, my party and I encountered him along our route." I paused, thinking about continuing. Before she responded I decided to add, "He is my charge."

She stopped and so did everyone else. James stopped as well, however he didn't dare move his head. Thenysil looked him over with an upturned nose, as if she'd smelt something revolting. Her face looked almost grotesque as it contorted itself to match her thoughts. Eventually she looked at me with a similar expression.

"I would suppose that you'd want me to just let him wander around the town freely?"

I wanted to respond with a cynical sarcastic voice, but I bit my tongue and responded without emotion.

"No…"

My mind raced as I began to think of anything to say. What really could I say? Our brief encounter was little more than a huge cosmic coincidence. He was an alien, a stranger in my homeland. I had no reason to drag him with me or lie to Thenysil to let him into Astranaar. Yet he was so strikingly different I just had to let him through; I had to get him out of Thenysil's clutches. I had to make sure there wouldn't be anything to take this _feeling _away from me. But by Elune what was I saying? I hadn't even known him for a day, and yet I was infatuated with his very presence. Eventually my lips parted and began to speak for me. At first I didn't even notice what I was saying, but by the time I did I couldn't retract it.

"Thenysil, I owe the human a life-debt. He helped my group and I uncover what we would never have found on our own, and I need his help when I reveal my findings to Commander Wolfrunner."

For the longest time it was silent while Thenysil contemplated her options. Eventually she signaled her Sentinels to return to their posts. All of them begrudgingly did, however each one had an expression of disappointment. Each, I would assume, expected to see something bigger transpire with the human. Thenysil gave me and James a final disapproving look before turning away, "Fine."

Mentally I breathed the largest sigh of relief I'd ever breathed, I contended to actually physically breathe once she had left. Before she did however, she turned towards me and spat a venom ridden threat.

"He is your burden, if he acts as his forbears did when they invaded the Vale I _will_ put him down."

I nodded and turned towards Astranaar without hesitation. Tayca, Dasha and James followed me across the bridge. From the corner of my eye I could see James had raised an eyebrow. I briefly wondered what he was thinking about. Before I wasted anytime guessing, I turned my eyes back forwards at the lively town. I said nothing until we were safely across and I did not risk looking back towards Thenysil. Tayca hit my shoulder and laughed manically.

"You must have the luck of the Gods on your side Sed!"

I nodded half-heartedly and finally let myself breathe. The tightness in my chest eased, my anxiety easily faded away. _We made it in time. And… and J.. James was with me_. The town was bustling with activity, Sentinels divisions were assembling here and there and civilians were moving crates and goods to and fro. Almost everyone stared at James, and if not they at least had to look at him twice. He looked around like a scared cat; it was comical but poignant at the same time. His weaponless state obviously didn't help the fact he was surrounded. I tapped his shoulder and he quickly turned to face me. I couldn't help but smile slightly. I looked away as I took his weapon off my shoulder. He looked surprised as I was giving the rifle back. He took hold of the strap and he bowed his head down in thanks. As he threw it over his shoulder I drew his knife and handed it back to him as well. This time he verbally thanked me, or at least I think he did. So despite the fact he couldn't understand me I told him 'you're welcome'. He gave me an affirming nod before bending over to sheath the knife.

As he bent over I let myself actually stare at him for once. I was so close to him I felt like he could feel my breath on his neck. I looked at his uniform and it was striking how perfectly sewn it was. Its elegant fabric must have taken an artisan tailor weeks to make. Each seam was double weaved with a precision I had never seen before, I would imagine that there was someone in Darnassus who could replicate such perfection. On his shoulders were coloured patches and symbols, I wondered what they meant. I knew I could of asked Tayca to ask him, but.. I guess I wanted to learn what they were by asking James myself. I kept looking from his shoulder, down his back and then his face. For a second, I forgot about Tayca and Dasha talking just a few feet away. For a brief millisecond I wondered,_ 'What does he look like under there?'_ Not only did my brain freeze and my heart skip a beat. But in that wondering I pictured it… _I bloody well tried to picture him!_ I wanted to punch myself in the face; I tried to throw the thought away, to bury it, to ignore it. I scolded myself at the inconceivable impurity and licentiousness of my thought. I looked away from him as I walked towards Dasha and Tayca, still trying to dye my thoughts blank. The more I tried to repress… the more.. I.. I _fantasized…_ '_His pale white and pink skin, sweat beaded hair, just tantalizingly peeking out from under his helm...' _I shook my head with a ferocity bordering on violent._ 'NO NO NO! SED! What is wrong with you?!'_ I paused and took a deep breath before facing Tayca and Dasha. _'Give the map and information to Commander Wolfrunner and the other officers… Then.. uh... well then we can "talk" to.. to a, to James… yeah, that sounds good…"_

"Dasha, uh… you and I will head to Commander Wolfrunner and Tayca?" Tayca was now watching James, except she was gazing with fascination. I willed myself to look back at him and I saw that he was still bent over. He was now making a bow out of strings hanging from his boot. Tayca looked perplexed eventually so did Dasha and I too. Dasha broke the silence by speaking.

"Tayca, What is he doing?" Tayca shook her head. "I have no idea…"

Dasha huffed then looked at Tayca, "I meant, you ask him."

"Oh, oh yeah.. right, sorry." Tayca proceeded to call his name and he looked up as he finished looping the other foot. As he did I felt the same wave of thoughts and anxious feelings as I did earlier. His face almost looked surprised when Tayca began talking. He responded and Tayca's face became rather inquisitive. She then looked down at her feet and her expression changed to an almost amazed one. Dasha was expecting Tayca to translate but she continued to talk to James inquisitively. Eventually Dasha hit Tayca's shoulder and said "What'd he say?"

Tayca looked at the both of us as if she had just discovered the meaning of life. "His boots can be tightened so the inside molds to the shape of his foot! By pulling those strings tight the boot cannot come off!"

Dasha and I had similar reactions, "Uh… that's _interesting… _Tayca._" _Dasha was about to say something exceedingly cynical while I just shook my head. "Tayca you.. Oh just stay with him, okay?" Tayca gave a curt nod as Dasha and I began heading towards the town inn. I almost laughed; James was now going to be subject to Tayca's deplorable inquisitive nature. I was finally able to push him out of my head long enough to focus on what Dasha and I were about to do.

In the recent months, as we progressively lost ground to the Orcish hoard, our forward HQ kept moving deeper into the forest. We had never thought Astranaar would ever become a frontline HQ, so the best we had in terms of a command quarters was the town's inn. Upon our entry we were met with gazes of expectance and curiosity from all of the officers, Shan'dos and most importantly Commander Wolfrunner. We proceeded to announce what we had found during our mission, Dasha pulled out the map we had found and laid it across the large table in the center of the entrance hall. I didn't mention James once, however by my lack of doing so _he crept right back in!_

"Commander, my squad and I encountered what we perceived to have been a scout patrol."

"We engaged. Afterwards we discovered that they were in fact one of the Intel runners we had set out to locate in the first place, what threw us off was how heavily armed they were and how they looked unlike all other reports of Orcish Intel agents. What we uncovered from the corpses was this map."

Everyone leaned in to gaze at the fraying parchment.

"This map rather accurately displays that the Orcs have extensive knowledge of our military installations, strongholds and outposts. Essentially they know where almost everyone and everything is on our first and second line."

Everyone at the table began talking. Dasha began speaking now.

"Commander, we believe beyond all reasonable doubt that they have spies in our high ranks. In addition to that fact we have discerned that Astranaar has been selected as their main point of attack."

Everyone was either silent or whispering. The Commander looked pensive over our findings, gazing at the map with her storm-grey eyes. Dasha elbowed me, and proceeded to whisper in my ear. _"Now is the time… tell them of James."_ As soon as she spoke his name, my throat became dry as I prepared to speak again.

"Officers… uh… Whilst out on our mission, in addition to our findings I… _*uh*_ we… encountered a human."

A few whispers echoed around the room before I continued.

"He is an incredibly proficient soldier, and he possesses weaponry not of our world. I'd… well. I would suggest he be incorporated into our defense strategy."

A sentinel Captain from Darnassus decided to voice her rather slated opinion, "The last thing we could possibly need right now is a bloody human! Moon-runner you just told us we have a damn mole in our high-command, and now you're suggesting that we can't defend our own lands, so we should enist the aid of a human!"

Without thinking I snapped back; "This human could just be a deciding factor in our operation to push back the Orcs, and defend Astranaar! I am not at all suggesting we can't defend our lands, but so far, _Captain,_ our methods have cost us much more than we could ever gain back! So much so we've gotten careless and now we have a turncoat mole!"

Before she could retort, one of the officers from Feralas piped up. "If I may say; perhaps it is possible we could utilize this human's military experience?" She looked around for nodding heads before continuing. "A fresh mind could help us come up with a more beneficial strategy. And in my experience with human battalions in Feralas, their unique tenacity in warfare helped us win more than a few crucial battles there."

Several nods erupted from the other officers.

"Dasha and I have seen this human fight, as I said before his weaponry is nothing like I've ever seen. He was able to kill three Orc raiders without even touching them, he just used his weapon and they died instantly."

The officers were all silent. After a few seconds Commander Wolfrunner spoke for the first time the entire event. She cleared her throat and used a cadence of speech that always made everyone hang on each word. _"_We cannot keep fighting the way we have been." She paused and gazed at the larger map embossed onto the table. "So far almost all of Ashenvale has been taken by horde agents. We need every advantage against these beasts." The map was of Ashenvale. Astranaar and some of the surrounding area was blue while the majority of the map had been shaded a dark ugly scarlet.

"If this human soldier is as deadly as you suggest Sednaii, then I propose we enlist his aid. As well as find out; just what _was _he doing in the Vale when you and your party found him."

She stood and so did everyone else who was sitting. She formulated her words carefully before speaking again. "Sisters, we cannot allow our pride to get in the way of our duty. We swore to fight and defend our lands… till the death. We _must_ do this. We _will_ do this…"

She looked directly at me. "…By any means necessary." Everyone, including the Captain from Darnassus nodded.

Commander Wolfrunner walked towards me while talking, "Sednaii, where is this human of yours?"

I opened my mouth to speak and I was raising a finger to point out the doorway, when one of Thenysil's rangers burst into the inn interrupting me. "THE ORCS..." She began panting uncontrollably. Outside screams and yells became commonplace. My heart sunk in horror. _No… no way, this is not happening. Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say… We uncovered their plans; we were to have the edge NOT THEM DAMN IT! _

"…THEY'RE ATTACKING!"

The Sentinel finished her sentence and I wanted to smash my fists in anger. I wanted to tear my teeth out I was so angry. Everyone in the inn drew sword, glaive, spear and bow then sprinted outside. Above us wyvern riders threw down firebombs, around us arrows and spears embedded themselves into the ground and everywhere else civilians ran for cover while our garrison began returning fire. At the east bridge Thenysil's Sentinels were holding back the Orc grunts in melee. I froze in sheer amazement. _We weren't prepared!_ _I did everything right! I got foresight into their plans! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! _While I stood motionless Commander Wolfrunner smacked my arm, "Sednaii! Let's see that human of yours in action, huh?"

I immediately snapped to and nodded. Turning around I located Dasha amongst the stupefied officers.

"Dasha!" She looked at me instantly. "Yes?!"

"Go! Quickly, find Tayca and James!"

She nodded and set off sprinting across the town. I began looking for a bow, I sprinted manically back into the inn to find a weapons rack. Right beside the door was a near empty wooden cache. Reaching into the box I thankfully found a bow. Of course it had yet to be braced. _Damn it! _Now I searched for a string, the box was empty other than a few other un-braced bows. Running outside I knew the forge would have some. When I left the inn the air was thick with screams, the clanging of metal and the flying of arrows. But the sound that reverberated loudest, the one that stood out the most. Was that of James' rifle, I looked down the main road towards Thenysil's Sentinels and the bridge to see James behind some overturned crates, Tayca beside him, fighting.

He turned around every so often to wave soldiers to skirmish up the road towards him. Each time he stood and fired an Orc archer or charging swordsman crumpled from the bang. He fought with skill and poise, without hesitation and with perfect aim. I was impressed by his unyielding ferocity, the speed of his actions, his stamina, drive and his personal finesse. Not only was I impressed but so was almost everyone else. Soon enemy arrows stopped falling, and our sentinels stopped returning fire. There was no more fighting hand to hand. Nearly everyone stood motionless, almost enthralled, staring at James. He began to aim his rifle in the air at one of the Wyverns, no way could he make that shot; it takes almost a hundred arrows from skilled archers to fell a Wyvern. There was no way he could do it. Yet after taking aim he fired a single shot. The Wyvern's rider fell off and the reigns snagged on the corpse's foot, causing the wyvern to quickly and unceremoniously crash into the ground, dead.

The other Wyverns then started retreating; broken, demoralized and so quickly beaten back the Orc attack broke and fell apart into retreat. On the other side of the bridge all of the Orcs left began running away. It was unbelievable.

One, Single, Solitary, human made that much of a difference. James then stood on top of the cover he was just using, rifle aimed. He took his time with this shot before firing. One of the Orcs just climbing the crest of the hill across the bridge fell down screaming.

Without even realizing it I had joined everyone else in walking towards him. When he slung his rifle and got down from the cover everyone began to cheer. Commander Wolfrunner came up beside me, her face covered in grime and speckles of blood. "Sednaii Moon-runner, I never thought I'd be so glad to see a human in my life."

I nodded, hidden by the cheering I whispered to myself; _"Neither did I…"_


	6. Fox II

Fox

My legs moved as fast as they were able. I vaulted over broken crates, and debris. Everywhere there was screaming, and people dying. Fire rained down from flying horrors mounted by green skinned beasts. Tayca brought us to the same bridge we had came from. Then, there was actual fighting, sword to sword fucking fighting, spears flew overhead. Shields clanged, arrows flew and embedded themselves casually into people. The air smelt like rust.. and burning oil.. and shit.. Blood sprayed from hit arteries creating clouds of mist every now and then, limp falling bodies defecated as they expired.

Beautiful women lay here and there, savaged by arrows to the face or split chest cavities, some corpses were burned beyond recognition. I ran, to keep from becoming consumed from the horror of my surroundings. The melee now had progressed towards us up the street from the bridge. Tayca and Dasha jumped into the swarm of moving bodies hacking and slashing away. I knew I had to do something… I had to act; I had to shoot for fucks sake.

Grabbing some cover behind some big supply crates I began taking targets. The first was one about to deliver a killing blow to a downed Kaldorei fighter. A lucky shot cleared through his ear and out the other side. The shot rang aloud over the yelling and screaming, it died down for a slight moment, Kaldorei archers looked at me with surprise and awe. Then the yelling and screaming of battle returned with a changed vigor, the scent of battle was the same.. but I could feel a palpable change in the blue skinned women around me. Volleys of arrows soared over the main melee and embedded themselves accurately into re-enforcing enemies.

_Ammo ammo ammo, don't miss you fucking failure, don't you do it, don't. fuck. Up._

_BOOM!_

'Shit.. bodyshot,'

The charging spearman staggered. The second shot caused him to fall forward, the third missed.

_Shit no! _

More of them surrounded the fighting Kaldorei, and I fired in bursts to hit as many as possible. Mostly body shots, but it was enough the fighting girls could finish them off. The enemy arrows however were not letting up, looking past the melee I quickly brought my rifle level when I saw a scrawny looking one aiming right at me.

_That one, he sees me.. he's aiming! FIRE YOU IDIOT!_

I flicked to semi.

_BOOM!_

The shot zoomed off, I missed the kill shot but it hit his shoulder, doubt he can fire a bow now. _Good enough. _Two guys beside him turned and took aim. Arrows flew by me, missing by the slightest of inches; my responding bullets then took them down. A barrage of friendly arrows jetted towards their targets and I turned around to motion them forward, they were hitting way too close to friendly forces.

_Move up you idiots.. You keep hitting friendly's move the fuck up.._

I fired off a few more rounds, and then waved them up again. I wouldn't turn a third time, if they didn't get it yet there'd be no point. A fire bomb scored a direct hit on a house roof, so I turned upwards. Scanning the air I took careful aim, there he is..

_Lead it… lead it.. don't change your course you big fucker.. Don't miss.. don't.._

_Boom…_

_Didn't.. _

I think I hit him in the head, but from this distance it was hard to tell.. I was never a good shot, but I hit him, I did it. Then however, it got better, he fell out of the saddle. Taking the reins with him, causing the beast he was flying to crash into the ground with a sickening howl. Turning back up I looked for another one, but they had started flying back across the river. Below them the ground forces had broken the melee and were in full retreat.

As the Orcs ran to the hills I climbed my cover to make one last shot. Once again my mantra took hold in my consciousness.

_Don't miss. Don't miss, we need him alive.. thigh shot.. thigh shot. _

_Don't miss! _

_BOOM!_

He howled loudly as he fell back down the hill clutching his leg as he rolled. I hit him right where I had to…

I exhaled deeply. I killed today more then I know for sure I've done my entire tour. But, I saved people by doing it. Even if I hadn't… I feel fine having done it. I did real soldiering just now. My heart raced and my head felt light, I still felt scared of my surroundings, but… I don't know how to explain it. I feel better, in control. I feel, well I feel pretty god damn good.

However, just like the adrenaline, this feeling doesn't last.

Slinging my rifle I quickly jump off the crate, it was only now that I realized… Nearly every Kaldorei was around me. Awed and astounded. _Holy shit am I on the spot now._ From behind the main crowd one of the ladies gave a high pitched cheer. The rest immediately followed. Bows and spears and swords were raised into the air and I lost my breath.

I smiled, and the Kaldorei women gave me looks of affirmation and gratitude. Sednaii came out of the crowd and put her hand on my shoulder in thanks. Her two friends made their way out of the crowd as well. Tayca smacked my helmet and Sednaii took my hand, she led me to through the crowd to a tall and ornately decorated Kaldorei warrior. Behind us the others began collecting the wounded and began going over the Orc corpses. Sednaii looked at the ornate warrior and spoke calmly, hiding her excitement poorly. She announced my name and I stood to attention for the Kaldorei.

I became nervous again, I assumed this was Sednaii's superior and judging from the armor and mere presence I think I can safely assume she's a high ranking officer. Without anything else to say I gave her my curtsey.

"Ma'am."

As soon as I spoke I felt stupid, I doubt she could speak English. But surprisingly she gave me a slight smile before turning towards Sednaii. She gave her a curt nod and Sednaii stood back a little.

"Thank you human."

She bowed her head and put her hands out to her sides, palms exposed.

_Woah_

"Oh.. no, uh, no problem Ma'am. Just, uh, saw you ladies could use some help."

_Shit… bad idea dumbass.._

Her large eyebrow rose as if to say, yeah great thing to say to an army of women dumbshit.

"Fox, I have many questions. And I know that you will.." she touched her chin as she thought, "…assist me."

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

She yelled an order to her men.. er, women, and began walking towards the large building in the center of the town, She turned briefly to Sednaii and spoke quickly, Sednaii nodded and turned out of my view. Turning back towards the building she continued to walk, and she waved that I follow.

"Oh, uh Ma'am, I downed an Orc out there, I uh, thought it best to take a prisoner."

She nodded, "Quite the wise idea, Fox. I'll be sure to send my rangers." _Heh, um your welcome? Maybe?_

"I wish to make this quick Fox, there are many things that we'll need to do and I have little time to spend interrogating."

I nodded, "I understand, ma'am."

Upon entering the building she turned to me, rather quickly.

"What are you doing in Ashenvale?" Her demeanor changed, her eyes felt as if they were seeing right through me, a cliché I know, but, as good a description as I can fathom.

"I.. don't know.. I was on a mission when, I woke up in the desert.. There were these creatures and I just started running into the forest."

She looked at me skeptically.

"I remember.. falling before that though, then black.."

She didn't trust me at all.. but, her expression seemed to suggest she, well, believed me. By now however my adrenaline had run out and everything started to hurt. My hand was really busted up now and my knees were struggling to bare my weight. I took my helmet off and ran my hand through the slick strands; despite the glove I could still feel the dampness. I felt weird now, and my breathing became struggled.

"Where are you from?"

I took a breath, "Canada. Ontario specifically, but I doubt you know where that is."

She gave an odd smile, "No I do not."

"I was in Afghanistan just before I woke up in your desert."

She looked at me strangely now. And She leaned close before smelling me. She took a step forward and leant closer. Smelling me again. Her brow furrowed. "Something wrong?"

She nodded, "You have the scent of strong magic about you."

"Wait… what?" I looked at her intently. "I need a drink."

End of Fox II

Merry Christmas everyone, I am an asshole, I apologize, more coming, but I wanted to give you all a Christmas present. And a little teaser for next chapter, I'm going to get this one out a lot sooner and I promise it'll be bigger. It also will not be solely about Michael, there will be multiple POVs. Cheers.

Michael

"So. Your _highness._ Could you get off me?"

She smiled coyly at me and eventually she did, and she began walking towards her bow. This _'Queen' _bent over and picked up the menacing weapon; while she did, she turned around and shot me a piercing gaze with her dark red eyes. I took this as my chance; I drew my sidearm, flicked the safety and cocked the hammer. She smirked slightly and tilted her head, almost as if she expected me to have pulled it.

"Bitch, where am I?"


	7. Mike Fox and Syl

Michael

"So. Your _highness_ could you get off me?"

She smiled coyly at me and eventually she did, she sheathed her dagger and she began walking towards her bow. This _'Queen'_bent over and picked up the menacing weapon; while she did, she turned around and shot me a piercing gaze with her dark red eyes. I took this as my chance; I drew my sidearm, flicked the safety and cocked the hammer. She smirked slightly and tilted her head, almost as if she expected me to have pulled it.

"Bitch, where am I?"

She stabbed me with her eyes, a deep ruby red tinged with blackness. She was angered; hatred welled within her and her body shook. I stared at her and she stared right back at me. If it weren't for my leg I'd say she was attractive, and un-nerving. I enjoyed her face. She was a strange beauty I do have to say.

"You are in no position to ask me questions, and as I said earlier. You ought to show a Queen more respect."

I bit my tongue and stayed silent. It really started to hurt now. My leg started to sear and I started sweating. I shook my head and started breathing heavily. My vision blurred and my skin felt like it boiled. I huffed as I struggled to keep my pistol leveled. I had to wipe sweat from my eyes. It did little to remove the blurring. The entire time she kept her eyes on me, her expression slowly changing. She started smiling, white fangs contrasting against her red lips and pale blue skin. My leg started bleeding profusely. My composure began cracking.

"Hugh, huuh.. You… you're doing this." I managed to pant out. I didn't know how, but she was doing this. It felt as if the bone was being rotated to cut more flesh. The pain was… visceral, unreal. Scarcely have I ever felt this way. The sweat beaded down my face, and my throat itched from the dryness. I huffed and gave a couple coughs. My mind was barely able to hold on, the pain was growing exponentially. It was nothing like I've ever felt before. It had gone far beyond pleasing, or bearable, even by my standards. By now I was hyperventilating.

"STOP THIS NOW!" I managed to yell.

She smiled at me as she brought her hand up in a clenched fist. It shook with a methodic rhythm; each movement of her hand followed a wave or sensation of pain increasing in my body. I lost all concentration and bodily control. Letting my pistol go I screamed out loud for the first time since I broke the leg. The pain changed now. It shifted from my leg to my mind. I couldn't even tell I had other appendages now. I could feel my head tearing, I held either temple on my skull with hands while I screamed as loud as my throat could allow. She began laughing now.

"This pain you feel now is a fraction of what I've felt." Her voice felt metallic and hollow, almost as if it could echo.

I begged her, "End this… Please.."

_I never say please. Never._

She looked at me with disgust. I would have too. The times in which our roles would have been reversed I _have_ looked at people with disgust for uttering such a phrase. _"Please…" _But here I was, saying something I had grown to detest hearing. Her response came with such vehement anger, it was in a tone I could only aspire to.

"Hmph. Humans; so weak, fragile."

It was a statement I agreed with wholeheartedly, current position notwithstanding however. After a few more seconds she did something that surprised me, something that, if I were in her position I would not have done. Her hand dropped, and as her fingers left their fist position the pain left. Relief filled my body and following it, slight pleasure. The pain was horrific, but as I say; the only thing that proves life is pain. In my chest my body slightly thanked her. The remaining waves of pain however hated her. I felt so many emotions in such a short time with a person I know nothing about, it was certainly exciting. I wanted to strangle her. But, I wanted her to bring me pain again, I wanted her to do.. Regardless, I've never felt more conflicted.

I huffed as I attempted to catch my breath, she was much more violent than me, and I allowed my mind to wander. Then I thought aloud.

"You probably fuck like a demon."

She took a step back, eyes widening with surprise.

"I haven't had a good angry fuck in ages." Looking her over again I continued. "And I, *huff* do believe you'd fuck like a whore with her ass on fire."

Her face contorted it's self in a variety of expressions before it settled on disgust.

"_How_ dare you speak with such vulgar licentiousness! If you were any of my subjects I'd have had you burned alive for such insole-"

"Then why don't you!" I interrupted; she re-opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She slowly stepped towards me. Changing the subject she spoke without emotion.

"Are you a spy human."

I shook my head, "No"

She stared at me, searching my eyes and face for any trace of deceit. She still had a twinge of disgust, as if she'd smelt or tasted something unappealing.

"Were you sent to kill me."

"Would I have fallen out of a tree to do that?" I struggled not to snarl my response at her. It was almost as if she could tell, she broke a fanged smirk as she stood in silence staring me down. For the first time in a long while I was slightly nervous, and for the sake of some strange fancy another question popped into my head.

"If you're going to kill me, can I have your name before I go."

She reacted quite surprisingly, showing more emotion and excitement then her demeanor suggested she was capable.

"See? Respect! Without it the social order collapses. I'd expect an apology as well, but that might be a little too much on my part."

I would have laughed but, I couldn't find the sound.

"Regardless, I shall introduce myself then." She gave a brief pause "My name is Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken."

She did a slight curtsy, as if it had been practiced for this moment, and as she finished she ended the formality with a question, one that she seemed keen to ask since she encountered me.

"Who might you be?"

I breathed heavily as I straightened myself into a sitting position.

"I'm Michael Finns; an officer in the United states army."

_And this has been the most bizarre day of my life._

She blinked her eyes slowly, "Where are you from human."

"Illinois."

"I know not this place."

I made a dismissive *heh* sound, "It's very far away I imagine."

She raised an eyebrow, "Indeed," She lowered herself with a squat to about my eye level. "I wonder if asking what world you come from would be a more apt question."

"What world?" _You've got to be joking _"Earth, ever heard of it?"

"No."

"I didn't think you would have." I took a deep breath, "So, would you answer my first question? Where the fuck am I?"

She took hold of my dropped pistol before standing.

"You are in the Tirisfal Glades."

She aimed it at me, finger lightly touching the trigger. She looked at it admiringly.

"I have never seen a flint-lock as well made as this, I personally never liked them, pistols or long bores." She looked at me, "Far too inaccurate at the distances I can fire my bow at."

She gave a coy expression, "However at this distance I'd be hard pressed to miss, even with this weapon."

I nodded.

"So then, are you going to kill me with my own weapon?"

She shook her head. "No."

"For some queer reason I feel you should accompany me."

If she didn't sound the way she did I'd assume she was English, what with the way she made her sentences. This_ had_ to be the most bizarre encounter of my life. "Well, how about a doctor first?" I pointed towards my fucked up leg and she promptly looked at it. She lowered the pistol and rested her arms on her knees. Her body was an inviting one. But it appeared cold. Her throat moved slightly as she made a small "Hmm."

Fox

"I assure you, you are not the only one who could use some wine at this moment."

I nodded in agreement however I had to ask for the sake of my own sanity, "The strong scent of magic?" I shook my head, "Look ma'am, I just want to go home, I- Well I, don't know what the hell is going on."

She looked at me with empathy in her eyes before I continued speaking.

"Look, I'll be honest, there's no such thing as magic where I come from. I was a soldier fighting in my own battle. Now I'm here cause of _'Magic' _and I'm in the middle of your war."

She nodded and took a long pause before speaking.

"I imagine it would be quite.. horrifying to be in your position, but." She looked out the doorway towards her soldiers. "You're skills are quite adept. Few of my soldiers are veteran enough to fight as well as you do, and frankly I need all the experienced archers I can get my hands on."

I wasn't that good; there were at least a hundred guys above me in rifle marksmanship. Rather quickly a grim feeling began to wash over me. I started to zone out, I couldn't hear what she was saying but I had to ask what was on my mind, something that had to come out and be vocalized.

"Will I ever be able to go home?"

She looked at me and stopped talking. She thought long before she spoke,

"It _is _possible; such magic is not unknown to us."

I smiled, my body felt on airs. I broke attention, my back relaxed as my mind was relieved. _Holy shit. I'm going to go home! I'm not trapped here_. Her face however did not mirror mine, she felt quite begrudged to speak, but she eventually did. If I was more aware I should have expected what she said to come, but I didn't.

"Nothing comes without a price, and why should such a difficult conjuration be undertaken for the likes of you? Someone I barely know, forgive me and do not doubt that I am indebted and grateful for your assistance. It is just, the weight of what is wanted to what must be spent in your services."

I was kinda struck by that statement, but.. There was a way out, a way home. It was possible.. _It'll just take a little effort, that's all James. You've been through worse, I'm sure you can do this. _I looked up at her and spoke as honestly as I needed to, "What do I have to do."

She gave a slight smile, "I appreciate the offer, but there are a few more questions I must ask you."

I nodded expectantly, _of course there are._

"I still do not know if I may trust you, Fox. You can appreciate that can't you?"

I nodded honestly, "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She relaxed slightly, before continuing, "We are in the middle of a war, one that is not going too well for us,"

Her eyes looked away from me for a slight second, when she continued her voice had changed to a deeper and emptier tone.

"After we bury our dead here we are going to make a tactical retreat to the west," she nodded outside. "Your friend Sednaii and a small platoon of rangers are going to cover our flanks as we make our way out of here."

Pointing towards me now she continued. "You will accompany her as I expect the enemy will be marching behind us with reinforcements. Thankfully they must first muster those reinforcements, thanks to you this will buy us time." She smiled slightly.

I felt words make their way up my throat, "I'm just glad I was able to help."

She crossed her arms, "Sednaii spoke quite highly of you. It is by her recommendation I'm even talking to you right now. I'll be quite honest; I'm quite indifferent to the plights of other races, that being said at the same time I am in no way blind to the abilities of others." Clearing her throat with a curt _*eh-hurm*_ she continued, "You clearly demonstrated your ability just now and I will look upon your unexpected arrival as a gift from Elune, a gift like a luxury will not be squandered, you see wine is a luxury we have; honey bread is a luxury we have, you are now a luxury we have. Time, however is not."

I nodded, "I am quite flattered ma'am. I- um, I hope I won't let you down."

She gave a polite laugh, "You don't really have a choice do you?"

Before I could answer she spoke again. "What rank do you hold?"

"Uh Sergeant."

"This is a high rank?"

"No, it's a mid rank, I was in charge of small group of men."

She nodded, "Have you led them into many battles?"

"Not that many, but- Well yes… yes I have." She looked at me with a relieved smile.

"Good. Now our losses here were not as severe as they should have been; and I believe that is solely thanks to you."

I nodded hesitantly, I felt embarrassed.. "I was only doing what I had to, ma'am.."

"Stop with your modesty, you and I are killers, modesty is for nobles and peasants." It was a surprising change in her character to hear her talk so forcefully. "Now, are you the hardened killer I saw out there striking down those damned Orcs or aren't you?"

I nodded, and gave her my best. "Yes ma'am, I'm hard as fuck. I'm itching to kill my way home."

She gave a curt nod. "Perfect."

She walked towards the door and began talking quickly in her native tongue. Turning towards me she spoke in English again, "Go and get any supplies you may need, we'll be leaving this grave quite soon."

"Yes ma'am."

She was just about to speed off before I spoke out. "Wait! Commander, where did you learn English?"

She smiled slightly as she walked away. "Far away and long ago Fox."

When she left my view I gave a long overdue exhale. _Whew… holy shit. I'm in it now…_ Grabbing my canteen I took a long swig to cool myself. The sweat had made my neck quite slick and my undershirt felt soaked. _I need some food. Sednaii'll help me out._ I put my helmet back on and re-adjusted where my rifle was on my shoulder. Then taking one more sip of my water I put it back on my belt. Then I left the building to find Sednaii, I caught myself thinking about her, I wondered what.. Well I wondered what any hormone pumped soldier wonders. I shook my head; I was more hungry then itchy right now. I did begin to think though, Sednaii did like me I knew that… but, well she wouldn't have stuck her neck out to her commander for just any one. Would she? A-and those.. those eyes of hers. It.. well, it's worth a try_ isn't it?_

_Whew!_ I shook my head, _Shut up.. just go get some food, some crackers or biscuits or something._

As I exited the building there she was, waiting for me patiently, as soon as our eyes met she lit up. Her face softened, a slight smile gracing her lips. However she stole it away upon recognizing it was too much emotion to show. She hid her embarrassment as she made an inquiring face to me. Right beside her was Tayca, ready to translate.

"Tayca, Sednaii." I gave both a nod, "Um, I need some food.. I haven't eaten in, at least 2 days."

_Wait.. what date is it? Time feels so slow here, but.. Gah! I just need to eat something!_

"Tayca, Sednaii. I also need someone to look at my uh hand."

Tayca furrowed her brow, "What you mean?"

I slowly pulled the glove off to reveal my swollen purplish knuckles. I winced every second it took to get the damn thing off, but I did sigh with relief when it touched the air. Tayca audibly _*ughed*_ at the sight of it and Sednaii showed her concern before nodding at Tayca's translating. I caught myself looking at Sednaii, and she spoke hastily to Tayca who carefully translated.

"We shall visit our healers first."

Sednaii nodded and began walking through the sparse crowd of Kaldorei, Tayca closely followed and tentatively I did too. Soon the crowd began smiling at me, some said a few words in their language, some even touched my shoulder encouragingly. But one thing was clear; they all had gratitude emanating from them. I couldn't have felt weirder.

Sylvanas

"This is quite the predicament."

He seemed to nod in agreement. I wondered who he really was; one could even say I was interested in finding out more about this human. I thought about it long and hard, and soon the only possibility came to the forefront of my mind. I was involved now, I couldn't very well leave him here… Wait.. _WHAT! Did I just think that?_ This is ridicules. I must be losing my damn mind.

"Alright, I have many surgeons and apothecaries who could tend to your wound."

_You did not just say that… you are not about to do what I think you are._

"I could take you to my city."

_I was in total disbelief, what malicious spirit is prompting these words? What specter is manipulating this… bloody charity? Clemency, this… this.. Mercy. Is this mercy? Why am I doing this, what is there possibly to gain from bringing him to Undercity, this bloody useless human. He was, exciting.. I feel stirrings, where I have not felt stirrings in… By the stars. Damn this all._

"I will take you a prisoner officer Michael." He shot me a look, one of resounding protest. However he wisely elected to stay silent.

"Okay then, how do you prepose- *_Whack!* _I hit him as hard as I could with the handle of his pistol. Limply his body fell backward.

_You could kill him.. you should kill him. But, why aren't you killing him!?_

I hovered over his body, aiming his weapon under his chin. I could do it._ But… there is an excitement here._ What kind of feeling is this..

Well he was handsome for a human I suppose.

_IS this __**LUST**__? _I jumped back from him, dropping his weapon, I shook my head. No damn way, this is not what I feel. I feel only _hatred_! I am _vengeance encarnate! _My people died because of a human just like him. **I **died because of a man like him. I was butchered… _I I died alone… _

I had to look away. My mind was quite overwhelmed. Quickly I threw back my hood, and ran my hands threw my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There is certainly something here…_ Something… new, I'm.. I, feel something different…_

I had to end this feeling, just for a spell at least. "Guards!" They came through the bushes double time with swords drawn. Excitedly they began chattering upon seeing the unconscious human on the ground. My captain spoke first.

"My Queen!" Have you ended his pathetic life?"

Another nodded, "Yes, may we tear him apart for your majesty?"

I turned to face my captain, "No! Stay your blades; I have something_ else_ in mind for this one." The captain smiled, or at least as much a smile as he could make with his rotted face.

"Shall we tie him to a horse? Or shall we drag him?" A few of my guards excitedly chattered at the second proposal.

"No, he'll rot in a dungeon in Undercity, alive and intact."

"Yes my Queen." The men grabbed him and brought him through the bushes back towards the horses.

I picked up his pistol and long bore musket and carried them to my horse. Overhead crows called and the wind whistled through the trees to the sides of the road. I thought to myself in the brief moments before my Guards secured him to one of the horses. _It is lust, isn't it… there is much to be done before he is to wake.._ Why not… _What's wrong with feeling it… NO! _Gods… *whew* okay…_ Get back on your horse.. damn this all. Think of warm water, the comforting luxuries of my sanctum. _Yes, home, think of home... Besides I am queen._ My __**word is law.**_ I can do anything I wish.


End file.
